Flip of a coin
by Chloe Magea
Summary: This fic is a AU.What if V found some other girl that night? How much would the story change. My guess is alot.
1. Victoria

Disclaimer: This is an AU fan fiction for V or Vendetta. What if V saved another girl what if he heard the screams of another girl before her heard Evey Hammond's? What would have happened? And what if her name just happened to be Victoria?

--I do not own V, Evey or any rights of this amazing story; they belong to Alan Moore and David Lloyd. **This is movie cannon. **I know in the comic there is talk of racial cleansing, but it is never stated in the movie universe. Note Victoria is half black and there for is aloud to be in the country.

-

He was just minding his business, just on his jolly way to simply start a revolution he was not thinking tonight I will save a girl.

The pitter patter of her baby doll flats on the stone ground was silent out. She was trying to be sneaky, in an attempt not to be seen nor heard by the Fingermen. She was dressed in a sweat pants and a tight black button down shirt as if she was trying to blend in with the darkness of the night. If she was found by the Fingermen being out after curfew would be the lest of her problems, she had just left her drug dealer and she had bought a 20 quid bag of cocaine.

If they found it she would be dead for sure.

"Out late little lady." A voice said form behind her, her heart dropped…

She turned around trying to put on an innocent face, "I'm sorry." She muttered through her full lips.

"It's dangers out here at night…" The man said getting closer to her, another man walked out from the darkness.

"We won't get you in trouble if you give us some thing we want." The other man said, with a smile on his face showing his nasty decayed teeth.

"And….what might that be?" She said her voice shaking out of fear, she knew what they wanted.

"Oh you already know, baby, I have not had a woman in a long time…and I have never had a black one before.

"Please no I'm only half back I'm b aloud /b to be in the country."

With that she tried to run, but she was grabbed by her arm and pulled back.

"Can't disobey one of our orders." The first man said pulling out an I.D that had the flag on it.

"No…no…" She pleated.

"Oh yes sweetness, we are going to have fun with you." One man said in her ear as he held her hands behind her back. The first man undid his pants, as he proceeded to grab her by her curly black hair and attempted to force her on him self.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs…before was forced in to oral sex on the Fingermen.

"Swallow every last drop." The man said with a giggle.

A tear ran down her face…with out thinking she bit down as hard has she could on the foreign object.

"FUCKING BITCH!!!!" The Fingermen yelled, she bit down with so much force it made a crunching noise.

"Fucking, have your way with her then bloody kill the bitch!!" The Fingermen yelled, the other man pulled open her shirt, her buttons pattering to the ground, then they pulled her pants down, she struggled to get away.

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!!!" Her last ditch effort did not go in vain.

"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him." Said a smooth voice, she looked and saw a man in a Guy Fawkes mask.

"Piss off!" One of the Fingermen said, but the man did not.

"Disdaining fortune with his brandish'd steel, which smoked with bloody execution...?" The masked man stated, he pulled out two knifes and he proceed to kick ass, speaking poetically while killing, but she was not paying any attention to what he said but rather looking at the way he moved.

She found him slightly beautiful.

He had finished punishing the Fingermen for their sins.

"Are you hurt?" He said to her, she did not stir in fear nor shake she just looked at him.

"Just my pride." She said in a shaky voice not for fear of him but of fear about what just happened to her.

"Nice mask." She said still with shakiness in her voice.

"Thank you madam, but on this most auspicious of nights, permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona."

The man said, the young woman just looked at him as if he were out of his mind.

"Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van-guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition." The man said his voice getting louder and louder then he pulled out a knife and carved a V in the poster that said strong Strength Through Unity, Unity Through Faith.

"The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." He let out a creepy giggle, "Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me b V. He finished.

"That's a lot of V's, been practicing that?" She said looking in awe.

"Yes I have, and who I'm I speaking with?" He said inquiring her name.

"I'm Victoria."

"Victoria with a V, of course you are." He said to her he said as he held out his hand and helped her up.

"Well this is on odd meeting." She said trying to close her top so her bra would not be visible

He looked at her; though his eyes were not visible she could tell he was studying her face.

"You are a sight for sore eyes in this country; it's not often that I see someone that is not fully the "perfect race." You are beautiful." He said mesmerized by her exotic beauty.

"Thank you, but it's a burden it makes me easy to find." She said with a hint of shame.

"That is true; tell me Victoria do you like music?" He asked the girl, she looked at him oddly

"Sure I guess, you want me to go some place with you?"

"Well you just took the words out of my mouth, would you?"

She thought for a bit. "Yes, it's the least I could do after you saved my skin." She said with a half smile.

"Good then let us be own our way." He said as he led the way.

They went in silence; Victoria was in aw of this man she was just stirring at him. He was just so interesting to her.

They came to the roof a building that was facing the Old Bailey.

"You said music I don't' hear anything or see anything." Victoria blurted in an impatient tone.

"A,h see that you have a strong power of observation." V said pulling out baton from under is cape.

"Oh my god, who hides batons in their back pocket?" Victoria said with a smile.

"Obviously I do." V said.

"Oh well I was just joking."

"Tell me Victoria what day is it?" He said

"Ehm November the 5th." She said looking at her watch, as she was making sure that it was past 12:00 O'clock

"Right, Remember, Remember the 5th of November the gunpowder treason and plot, I know no reason that the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." V stated, Victoria sadly had no clue of what he was talking about. He stated orchestrating in the air

"First, the overture…yes the strings. Listen carefully, can you hear it? Now the brass…."

Then she heard it, music coming out of sirens it was 1812 Overture.

"How do you do it??" She asked with an innocent and a bit childish voice.

"Wait her comes the crescendo!" He said as he pointed his baton at the Old Bailey, then

BAM!!

The Old Bailey exploded, fireworks spouting out of it a magnificent show.

Victoria eyes widened, in shock she looked at V she was wildly conducting and laughing.

"Beautiful is it not?" He said in between laughs, she could not believe what she was seeing.

And for some reason all she could think was this man reminds me of someone. After the performance was over he put his baton away.

"Shall I take you home madam?" V asked, as if nothing had happened. He just blow up the Old Bailey, and Victoria could not believe it.

"Yes please." Victoria said still in awe of the masked man V had asked where she lived and he took her home on the way there they went in silence, then V spoke up.

"So Miss Victoria what do you do?"

"Oh I work at the BTN."

"Ah, but I would think they would not but someone of your persuasion in a position like that." V said he was clearly speaking of her race.

"I'm a janitor, it's the best paying job I can get, you know for being half black and all." She said looking away from the mask.

There was silence.

"Is this your home?" He said as they came to a small townhouse.

"Yes."

He walked her up the rickety front stairs to the door, "Well this is where, I bid you good night, my lady." V said, something about the way he spoke made Victoria blush.

"I hope I see you again." She said steeping in the door.

"We will." Is all he said, and with that he left. Victoria closed the door her heart was beating fast, almost jumping out her chest…Something about that man made her blush.

-

Another day at the BTN, cleaning like a slave for only minimal pay. She hated this job, her dark blue cleaning uniform did not make things better it was ugly and reminded her of something a slave would were in a plantation.

"Victoria, you need to go to the storage room and get four packs of paper, k?"

One of the uppity assistant said to her, as if she was stupid.

"Ok." Victoria said bitterly, she thought to her self.

_Is everyone's legs broke, why can't they go get paper? The fucking storage room is down the fucking hall, all you pricks can take your paper and shove it up your posh asses!_

As she made her way to the storage room she saw Evey Hammond wheeling a cart with packages.

"Victoria" Evey said when she noticed Victoria.

Truly Evey was the only one in this God forsaking place that she liked, "Evey didn't you go see Mr. Deitrich last night, how was it?" Victoria said smiling.

Evey looked around as if she where making sure that nobody was around, then she spoke.

"Victoria…Fingermen stopped me I'm sure they would have raped and killed me, but luckily…God I shouldn't say luckily…but I guess some other girl was getting attacked. And I herd her scream and then people yelling, the Fingermen that attacked me I guess wondered what was going on, the broke there attention form me just giving me enough time to run...I hope the girl I heard is ok." Evey said quietly, she was truly worried for the girl.

But Victoria knew that the girl Evey heard was ok, because the girl that Evey herd was Victoria.

"I'm sure she's fine; don't be so hard on your self, Evey." Victoria said then it clicked…If she had not been out last night…E-V…would have been saved buy V…Maybe that's why Evey and Victoria got along so well because they where both sides of a coin… and when it was flipped it just so happed to land on Victoria…

Victoria broke away from her thoughts, and turned her attention to the packages.

"What's all that?" She said looking at the opened one and it was V's mask…..Victoria's heart sank.

"I don't some kind of creepy mask…" Evey said as she shrugged her shoulders, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…well I got to go get paper and after that my shift is over so." Victoria said her voice shaking.

"Ok talk to you later." Evey said waving and going about her work.

Victoria went and got the paper and dropped it off, and after that she went to the janitor's closet she waved her I.D and it unlocked. She kept it locked because when she was working she kept her purse in there. And in her purse she keeps her cocaine maybe its out of paranoia that someone's going to break in her home and find it. So she keeps it with her. In her bag she also kept her MP3 player…it was new but it was field with blacklisted music, Rap, Hip pop, Rock, Political and every other kind of music. Almost all her music if they ever found it would be her head for sure. But she could not give it up it reminded her of old times before this world got shitty and went down hill.

She grabbed her things and started to leave, she went to the elevator but it would not work.

"What the fuck now?" She mumbled.

"All personal please evaluate the building, this not a drill." Was said over the speakers.

People started to leave, so Victoria went with the flow of the crowd, until she seen two men pointing at her, he was running towards her and yelling "That's Her Its Her!!!"

She ran, as fast she could, trying to out run them, hopefully they would lose her in the sea of people.

She ran in to a room and hid under a table, She was out of breath she covered her mouth so she would not make any gasping noise as she tried to catch her breath. The door swung open and a detective looked around for her but he did not see her, he closed the door.

She bit her lip, and waited for a moment just to make sure that he would not come back, he did not.

**The TV in the room went black.**

"What the bloody hell?"


	2. Cocaine

She got from behind the table and looked at the TV, normally it was playing Prothero. She waited there for a moment, and then she went to the door and was just about to open it.

The she heard him; his smooth voice coming from the TV…It was V.

"No." She mumbled out of shock…

"Good evening, London, Allow me first to apologize I do, like many of you, appreciate  
the comforts of the everyday routine the security of the familiar,  
the tranquility of repetition. I enjoy them as much as any bloke.  
But in the spirit of commemoration."

"What are you doing?" Is all her mouth would let her say.

"Thereby those important events of the past usually associated with someone's death or the end of some awful bloody struggle, a celebration of a nice holiday, I thought we could mark this November the 5th, a day that is sadly no longer remembered, by taking some time out of our daily lives to sit down and have a little chat. There are of course those who do not want us to speak. I suspect even now, orders are being shouted into telephones, and men with guns will soon be on their way. Why? Because while the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation, words will always retain their power. Words offer the means to meaning, and for those who will listen, the enunciation of truth. And the truth is, there is something terribly wrong with this country, isn't there? Cruelty and injustice, intolerance and oppression."

**His words pulled at Victoria's heart.**

"And where once you had the freedom to object, to think and speak as you saw fit, you now have censors and systems of surveillance coercing your conformity and soliciting your submission. How did this happen? Who's to blame? Well certainly there are those more responsible than others, and they will be held accountable, but again truth be told, if you're looking for the guilty, you need only look into a mirror. I know why you did it. I know you were afraid. Who wouldn't be? War, terror, disease. There were a myriad of problems which conspired to corrupt your reason and rob you of your common sense. Fear got the best of you, and in your panic you turned to the now high chancellor, Adam Sutler. He promised you order, he promised you peace, and all he demanded in return was your silent, obedient consent. Last night I sought to end that silence. Last night I destroyed the Old Bailey, to remind this country of what it has forgotten. More than four hundred years ago a great citizen wished to embed the fifth of November forever in our memory. His hope was to remind the world that fairness, justice, and freedom are more than words, they are perspectives. So if you've seen nothing, if the crimes of this government remain unknown to you then I would suggest you allow the fifth of November to pass unmarked. But if you see what I see, if you feel as I feel, and if you would seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand beside me one year from tonight, outside the gates of Parliament, and together we shall give them a fifth of November that shall never, ever be forgot."

Then it was over, her eyes swam with tears because of his words, she ran out of the room fanatic trying to find a way out. She ran tears falling from her face; she was paying not attention to were she was running. Then THUD!!! She ran in to something black, but what ever it was it smelt of spicy cologne, she fell backwards and landed on her bottom.

"Owwwww…" She said she looked up…

"V?"

"Are you alright, my lady?" As he helped her up, off the floor, Victoria just looked at him, in shock.

"You should go Victoria."  
She listened to his orders and ran the other way just as she did a Detective came around the other corner.

Victoria hid.

"Get your hands on your head. Do it now or I shoot!" The detective yelled as he held a gun up to V. V let out a sighed more then likely at all of the interruptions.

"I must say that I am rather astonished by the response time of London's finest, I hadn't expected you to be quite so Johnny-on-the-spot." V said with his hands raised, something about this man made Victoria want to be around him something but she did not understand it…  
_Why did she want to be close to him?_  
"We were here before you even started. Bad luck, chummy." The detective stated  
"Oh Now I don't know about that." V said with slight humor in his voice.  
All of a sudden Victoria jumped on the back of the detective she was trying to get the gun away form him but he was a lot stronger then her. He threw Victoria off of him, when he did she smacked her head off the entry way desk.

Her vision went black.

She thought _something smells like the pages of old books..._ She slowly opened her eyes.  
"Music?" She said to her self as she got up and looked around.

_Now you say you're lonely  
You cry the whole night through  
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river  
I cried a river over you_

Victoria walked out of the room, and looked around she was in a very odd place. The Stone was beige color and the ceiling appeared to be dome like. But more interesting then the lay out was the decorations, paintings upon paintings, statues, a piano, old movie portraits the list went on and on, she had never seen such beautiful things in her life. The lighting in this place was warm and inviting.

She heard something behind her, she turned around and saw V stranding there looking at her, but she did not jump back she was not frighten by him, she did not know why.

"Are you ok?" He said referencing her head injury.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little headache." she said with a slight smile, on her pretty face.

"I'm guessing that this is your home?" She said.

"And you would be right; I call it the Shadow Gallery."

There was silence between the two for a few moments.

"I'm I like your prisoner, now?" She said with a raised eyebrow she walked towards V.

"I guess you can call it that, you were unconscious so I had to take you the only place I knew you would be safe, here to my home." V said he was half expecting for Victoria to get mad yell and scream but she did not.

She smiled and said in a joking manor, "Free rent." V slightly chucked at her joke.

"V where is my bag?" Victoria asked, her face changed from friendly to worry.  
V said nothing as if he was testing her. "Did you go through my things?"

"Your bag is in the other room." He said pointing and walking away from her.  
Victoria went in to what she though would be called the living room; there was a flat screen TV, a beautiful glass table, and a black lather couch. Her purse was on the couch, she grabbed it and went through it wildly, and she found what she was looking for.

**Cocaine.**

She pulled the little bag out and held it close.  
"You know if they ever found out that you had that, you certainly would be put to death."  
V said.  
Victoria turned around and looked at him, "I know, I mean I don't need it its just something that lets me forget, forget all this bull shit, this fucked up world."  
She said squeezing the bag tightly, with a look of discuss on her face.

"Where is the bathroom?" She suddenly asked, He pointed to the left.  
"Thanks" She said she quickly walked to the bathroom door and pulled it open, and slammed it shut. The bathroom had the same feel as the rest of the Gallery…there was a beautiful porcelain tub, a toilet, a sink and over the sink there was a very large beautiful mirror that had gold trimming.

Victoria looked in the mirror, she put her bag of cocaine on the side of the sink, she ran some cold water and splashed it on her face, and she looked in the mirror between her fingers.

"Right."

She grabbed the bag of cocaine, she walked over to the toilet…she paused.

And thought…

She opened the bag and dropped all of the white powder down in to the toilet, she flushed it. She thought _Well…now that's over…now come the with drawls._ She went to the door and left the bathroom.

She wondered around the Gallery, her logic was I'm going to be living here so I have the right to be nosy. She looked around she looked around the kitchen she even looked in the icebox. She got a better look at the art that was hanging on the walls. The she came upon a door, so she opened it. Her first thought was this has to be V's room the room smelt of his cologne. It was a rather large room it was divided by deep red drapes; the other side of the room seemed to be a vanity area Victoria walked up to the table and looked at the items on it, brushes, combs, blow drier, bottles of cologne and other things.  
"Ah that's how he keeps his hair so smooth." She said to her self. She reached for the cologne bottles, she tried to see what kind or brand it was but there was no label.  
"What ever it is it smells good." Victoria said as she put it back where it was.

"It's rude to enter other people's rooms." V's voice said suddenly.  
This time it scared her she jumped, "Sorry I was just…getting to know my new home." She said to him. She looked at him, tilting her head.

"Well, then I think I'm going to bed." She said feeling the tension between them.

"Good night." V said.

"Night." Victoria said as she walked to the other bed room, she shut the door behind her. She went over to the bed, and sat down. She started to undress out of her janitor uniform.  
She laid down no in only her bra and underwear; she looked around the room at all of the books that almost touched the ceiling.

She looked up at all of the books that were almost touching the ceiling. She did not know what she was so calm, he reminded her of someone, it was a feeling that she had not had in years. She felt her eyes grow heavy, and she drifted off to sleep.

-

As she slept, V noticed her purse laying on the couch his curiosity peaked him. He picked it up; it was a black canvas bag that was full of things, it was as if she kept her life with her in that bag. But one item interested him, her Mp3 player, he went through the titles of the songs on it, but he did not listen. Some names he reconciled but most he did not, but he knew all the music she had was blacklisted.

He put the player back in her purse and decided that he would put in her room, but before he did he took her BTN I.D, he know he would need it soon. He walked in her room where he found her sleeping, in only underwear she had fallen sleep with the light on. He put her purse down on the floor next to the bed.

He went to go turn the light off; suddenly Victoria rolled over and mumbled.

**Joshua…**

"Hmmm?" V wondered who Joshua was, with that he turned the light off and let Victoria sleep.


	3. Joshua

Victoria awoke to the smell of eggs and the sound of something frying.  
"Um…food." She mumbled as she rolled out of bed, she opened the door and walked out and she fallowed the smell to the kitchen, were and amusing site greeted her.  
V in a flower apron, cooking.

"V?"

"Ahhh, good morning…" His words escaping him, when he seen her in her bra and panties.

"What?" Victoria asked forgetting she was almost wearing nothing.  
"Nothing…"  
"Oh sorry I did not have anything else to wear to bed." Victoria said as if it were nothing to stand in front of a man she had just met, in her underwear.  
"It's quite alright." V said turning from her.  
Then Victoria noticed something…his hands. "Oh your hands." Victoria said walking over to him and grabbing him by his hands, they were burned **badly**

There was an odd silence, as he held him by his hands.

"Right." He said as he pulled away from her, he turned and put his black later gloves on.  
"There good as new." He said.

"What happened?" She said with true concern in her voice.

"There was a fire long time ago, ancient history for some, not very good table conversation." V said as he put the egg on a plate, "Would you like some tea with your egg?" He asked sweetly, she smiled at him how could this be that a dangers killer is standing in a flower apron offering her breakfast.

"Yes please, I'm so hungry." She said as she took a seat, V put down her plate and poured her tea. She took a bite, "Ummm…this is yummy." She said sounding innocently.

"Good." Said V, for some reason unknown to him saw Victoria's personality as very virginal, even if on the surface she was corrupt.

"Victoria, you know you gave me quite a surprise last night." V said suddenly.

"Why is that?" she inquired.

"Well normally when you would tell someone that they can't leave or go home you would expect them to be very upset about it. But not you and I would like to know why." He said as he leaned back on the counter, and folded his arms.

There was silence only interrupted by the sound of Victoria chewing, finally she spoke up.

"I have been waiting for someone or something to come save me, little did I know it would be the letter **V**" She said as she took a sip of her tea.  
"Living here with you is a hell of a lot better then living out there with psychos." She contained.

"Ah…" he said simply. "Victoria there is something I would like to know about you." 

"Go right ahead." She said taking her last bite of her egg.

"I would like to know who Joshua is."

Victoria choked on her tea, "How do you know that name?" She said franticly.  
"Well for one, you have that name carved in your left arm four times." V said calmly, "And you mumbled it in your sleep."

"What you watched me sleep?" She said as a poor attempt to change the topic.

"I put you bag in your room, when I did I heard you mumble it."

Victoria looked at her left arm at the name carved there by a razor blade; she ran her fingers over the scars.

"Of course you wonder why I have a man's name cut in my arm, He was my boyfriend, he was smart man…you would have liked him… He spoke out against the crimes of this government. I told him not to I told him that we could leave, but he refused. He was **bold** and unstaring…he was also a Jew and that in its self was a death sentence in its self I asked I begged and pleated to him to change his faith… so he can live but he would not. Then one night he was walking me home, we came to my door and he told me **I love you and no matter what happens, don't forget me, never give in.** and he left and that was the last time I seen him." Victoria said with tears now forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Victoria."

"But aren't you proud of him?" V asked.

"Yes I am but **it's not his ideas I miss it is him**, his ideas can't kiss me they can't hold me, they can not tell me that EVERYTHING will be ok!" Victoria said tears filling from her brown eyes.

"Now you know…" She said.

She said getting up from the table she took the plate and put in the sink and started to wash it.

V was a bit shocked, by her story, he looked at her and felt sorrow **not** for her but rather for the fact that she did not see what her boyfriend did as heroic.

As she cleaned the dish she wept, for her lost love.

"You really don't have to do that." V finally said standing up and walking over to Victoria as she washed the plate.  
"No its fine, really it is." She said finishing the cleaning.

"Thank you for telling me." V said.  
"I have no secrets." Victoria said as she walked away from him she walked back in to her room and sat on the bed, she grabbed her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

She took a long drag….

V was in still in the kitchen sitting at the table thinking to him self about the young women who know lives with him. He thought about the words she said.

_its not his ideas I miss it is him_

He thought about how odd it was to have someone living with now, he was used to being alone with his books and movies. But now he knew that there was someone that shared his space with him. When he first took her to his home he did not know if it was the best choice. But know hearing her words _"I have been waiting for someone or something to come save me, little did I know it would be the letter __**V**__"_ he felt better about taking her now. He thought about the cocaine her found in her bag and the cuts on her body, he had noticed other cuts that he did not ask her about. Deep cuts in her wrist…more then likely from suicide attempts. She seemed as if she was hiding but showing through that had innocence.

V heard the bed room door open, and Victoria emerged she walked out with a cigarette in between her fingers she blow smoke out of her nose, like a dragon.

"V um…do you have any other clothes I can wear?" She said still in her black bra and panties.

He thought how can she be so calm, around a man she dose not know?

"Actually, I do wait here." V said standing up and walking to his room.

Victoria waited as he told her to; she walked over to the refrigerator and opened it looked around she seen lots of food but one thing caught her interest bottles of what looked like expensive wine.

"Curiosity killed the cat." V said.

"Thank god I'm not a cat." Victoria said slickly she looked at him he had in his hand a white oxford men's shirt. "It's all I have that might fit you but later I can go out and get you something more fitting." Victoria took the shirt from him.  
"Wait your going to prance in to a woman's clothing store in **that** get up?" Victoria said pointing at him.

"I have disguises." I have said simply.  
"Oh…"Victoria said she felt a bit silly, for thinking he would really walk out in public with his mask and all.

"Well, I better be getting dressed, what all do you need?"

"Well if you want, just go by my house and get my shit." Victoria said as she wants in to her bed room and grabbing her house keys out of her bag.

"Here." She said handing V the keys.

"I don't need them; I'll find another way in." V said, as he walked in to his room to put on his disguise. 

Victoria walked in to the living room and sat on the couch, as she put on the shirt that V gave her to wear. It smelt like his cologne…

The door to his room opened she hared him step out, "Do you remember were I live?" He should he took her home after he destroyed the Old Bailey, she did not turn around to look at him for some reason she found it would be too odd to look at him with another face, with out his mask.

"Yes I do." He said as started to walk out.

"V! Don't get captured be safe." Victoria said gullibly.  
V simply chucked, "I'll be fine." He thought _Me, V get captured? I would love to see that attempt_ With that the door shut… 


	4. Cacciatore

He came to her home, he knew they more then likely had cameras pointing to the front door, and he found a window that seemed not to be locked. He opened it and went in, the whole house smelt of sweet perfumes her house was very clean and taste full but it was a very small home. He walked down the small hall way and came to a bed room, he could tell that the police had been here. He looked on her vanity there as a photograph, V walked over to it and looked at It was a younger Victoria with a young man, he had black curly hair and deep dark eyes, the boy was very handsome and around his neck was a pendent of the Star of David.

"Joshua." V said he though if he should take this back to Victoria, but he decided against it. He believed it would upset her. He looked in her closet and found a black bag that large enough to put things in. He started grabbing things out of her closet he was not really paying any attention to what he grabbed. After that he went through her drowse grabbing things by the hand full then his hand hit something it was a journal.

He pulled it out; he was tempted to read the pages of Victoria's life.

But he did not. He put it in the bag and left.

Victoria sat in the Gallery bored out of her mind.  
"Nothing…to do…" She said in a singing voice as she walked over to the Jukebox.  
"How many songs?" She said looking at it, she pressed a random button on it she waited for the music.

_  
i I let the beast in too soon, I don't know how to live  
Without my hand on his throat; I fight him always and still  
Oh darling, it's so sweet, you think you know how crazy  
How crazy I am /i _

"Fast as you can?" Victoria said, surprised to hear this song coming out of V's jukebox.

_  
i Fast as you can, baby scratch me out, free yourself  
Fast as you can  
Sometimes my mind don't shake and shift  
But most of the time, it does  
And I get to the place where I'm begging for a lift  
Or I'll drown in the wonders and the was  
And I'll be your girl, if you say it's a gift  
And you give me some more of your drugs  
Yeah, I'll be your pet, if you just tell me it's a gift. /i  
_

She loved this song she listened to it, she walked in to the kitchen she opened the refrigerator…

i _I'm blooming within  
Fast as you can, baby wait watch me, I'll be out  
Fast as I can, maybe late but at least about  
Fast as you can leave me, let this thing  
Run its route, fast as you can, fast as you can, fast as you can_ /i

All of a sudden she felt very domestic, she felt that as long as she was here she might as well put her self to good use, she looked around the kitchen to make sure all of the ingredients where there that she needed.

She started to cook, as if she wanted to please him.

The door to the Shadow Gallery opened, Victoria jumped at the sound of the large door slamming shut.

As soon as V entered, he smelt the aroma of food.  
"Ah V your back…I um you don't mind I cooked some food…" She said slipping on her words, what if got mad at her…

"Oh may I ask what you made?" V said with a surprisingly sweet tone.

"Um…I made Chicken Cacciatore." Victoria said.  
"Ah that's sweet of you, I have your things." Said V he handed her the large bag.  
"Ok thanks…I'm gonna go change…um enjoy your food." Victoria said walking past V.

She stayed in her room going through her things, "Why did he get so many dresses?" She asked to her self. She pulled out a black long sleeved dress… "I guess I'll put this on, humm it's a bit short…oh well." She said she slipped on the dress it hugged her curves she always tried to play down her hips, she seen it as an advertisement for what race she was half of.

She slipped her feet in to back fats "Christ if he was going to get me lots of dresses he should have got some of my heels." She said slightly annoyed.

She emerged from her room at about eight o clock, she had her purse with her.

V was sitting on the couch reading, He looked up and seen Victoria walking about…his eyes fallowed her, he studied her, the way she walked the way she looked in her black dress. He watched her for a bit…

b **Victoria felt him watching. /b **

She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, she plopped her purse down next to her "Did you like your food?"

"Yes it was delicious."

"Good…um can I turn on the tele?" She asked her hand already reaching for the remote control  
"If you'd like." He said, although he did not sound very exited about the idea.  
"Victoria flicked the T.V on and the first thing she seen was Prothero. V let out a sigh through his mask…

_A man dose not were a mask, I'll tell you what this so called V is he is a spineless coward _

"Oooooo he's talking shit about you, you gonna let him talk shit about you like that?" Victoria said looking at V.

_And don't even get me started on Victoria Johnson, her actions show that her kind should not even be aloud in our great country, discussing Maldo_   
V looked at Victoria he saw in her eyes hate and anger.

Victoria made an ugly face her eyes squinted; she sank in to the couch…

"You know what I want to do to this man? She said

"What?" V asked as he looked at her.

"I wish I could just skeet all over his face." Victoria said this with out a hint of a smile.  
V laughed out of shock of her vulgarity.

"I swear he is a fucking cunt ass whore!" Victoria said.

"God I hate that word." V said.

"What word…cunt…ass…whore?"

"The first one."

"Cunt, I love that world it's just so rude."

"It's disgusting."

"Ccccuuunnnttttsss" Victorra said giggling, V turned his head to her, "Ok, I'm sorry."  
"But really he is one, I can't believe that he can sit there and spew that bullshit to people."  
She said with anger.

"People only listen to him because of fear, it blinds them robbing them of there common sense, tell me Victoria do you fear?"

She chucked… "Fear of death, I welcome it with open arms."

"So seemed to fear the night I saved you." V said looking at the beautiful girl.

"Not of death, I feared being raped…sadly I know what its like to be forced in to sex and it's something that you don't want to experience one and most defiantly twice." Victoria said as she crossed her legs, she grabbed her purse from the floor she pulled out a cigarette "Do you mind if I smoke?" She asked.

"Go a head." V said to her, secretly he wanted to hear her story.

"You smoke?"

"No, it's horrible for you lungs." V said turning is attention to the television.

Victoria expelled smoke form her mouth she looked at V. "Let me guess you want to hear my rape story."

"Well I'm curios to know what happened."


	5. Rape

"I was walking home one day when I was 11 years old, it was stormy that day. Two boys came up to me… I just thought they were flirting with me but then they started to get violent with me they forced me to an alley and they gagged me and the started to undress me…. Then finally they raped me. After they were done with me they beat me to the point were they knocked me out…left me for dead. I laid there on the cold wet on the ground…naked…..dirty. Someone found me and took me to the hospital. They found the boys that did it…but they were not found guilty. Fucking ass holes, they stole my innocence and they got to walk free…" She took a drag, and looked down at the ground. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Victoria." V said in that instance he was glad he saved her.

"Well any how its ancient history." She said picking up the remote control she flipped through the channels.

"Do you have any movies?" Victoria asked she looked at V for a reaction.  
"Yes actually I do." V said, "In the next room there is a bookshelf filled with moves, if you want to go have a look."

"Sweet!" Victoria said as she got up and ran in the other room.

"Fuckin hell!" She yelled her eyes widened at all of the movies, movies beyond belief. But one she wanted…**Phantom of the Opera** she grabbed it off the shelf, she ran back to V.

"This one?" She asked.

"Ah, Phantom good choice, it reminds me of someone." V said joking. 

"Yeah…it dose." Victoria said she just notice that the movie echoed of V.

She went to put it in the player, she felt V's eyes watching as she did, but oddly she liked it.

She put it in, went back over to the couch and started to watch. 

"Just warning you I sing to the whole movie." Victoria said.

"That's perfectly fine" V said.

Victoria was not lying she sung beautiful, V was shocked the first time she started to sing  
_Think of me_ He true accepted horrible singing, but Victoria was not half bad.  
But V thought to him self that he could top her when it came to singing. At one part it was a bit award for the both of them…

_Who was that shape  
in the shadows?  
Whose is the face  
in the mask?_

V stirred as if he, where uncomfortable with the lyrics, Victoria glanced over to him, he noticed.

_Stranger  
than you dreamt it -  
can you even  
dare to look  
or bear to  
think of me:  
this loathsome  
gargoyle, who  
burns in hell, but secretly  
yearns for heaven,  
secretly . . .  
secretly . . .  
But, Christine . . .  
Fear can  
Turn to love - you'll  
learn to see, to  
find the man  
behind the  
monster: this . . .  
repulsive  
carcass, who  
seems a beast, but secretly  
dreams of beauty,  
secretly . . .  
secretly . . .  
Oh, Christine . . ._

There was a felling of tension between them, Victoria wondered if V felt like this. V knew that Victoria was as curios as Christine

They continued to watch the fill even it made them both feel awkward with each others presents. Victoria was passionate about her hate for Christine.  
"Why would you do that to Erik? Just fucking look at him he is fucking beautiful!" Victoria said, with true anger.

"She is a little viper isn't she." V said with his slick voice.

"Viper?" Victoria asked.

"A false or treacherous person." V said as if her where a walking dictionary.  
"I thought it met slut."  
"No, synonymous for slut would be harlot, lady of the evening, prostitute, scarlet woman, streetwalker, and whore, but I can see why you would think that it met that." V said smartly, Victoria looked at him in awe at his large vocabulary.

"How do you get your hair so silky smooth?" Victoria said suddenly as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.  
V was a bit shocked by her forwardness towards him, he thought that if she held not an inch of fear for a man in a mask then she truly she felt no fear.

"It's so soft, I was I could have hair like that." She said twisting his hair on her thin finger.

V said nothing; he shifted his eyes and looked at her she could not see that he was because the eye slights of his mask were completely black. "Do you like straighten with a flat iron or something? She asked  
"No I don't, I brush it every day." V said.  
"Oh that's all I wish I could get my hair like that."  
"Why, I happen to like your curls." V said.  
"It's hard as cock to get straight." Victoria said as she started to play with her own hair, she looked at her tight curls.  
"Why do you have to speak like that?" V asked he had never hard a woman speak like a sailor, as she did.  
"Cock and balls, cock and balls." Victoria said childishly.  
"…" V said nothing to her silliness.  
They went back to watching the movie; it was near the end, by now…Victoria was watching seriously she looked as if she was engulfed by the story.

_  
Christine, forgive me please forgive me ...  
I did it all for you, and all for nothing...  
…_

Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!

Say you love him and my life is over

All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!

**  
For either way you choose, you cannot win! **

_So, do you end your days with me,  
or do you send him to his grave?_

Why make her lie to you, to save me?

Past the point of no return -

For pity's sake,  
Christine, say no! 

...who deserves this?

... The final threshold... 

**don't throw your life away for my sake! **

Victoria's eyes started to swim with tears, she had seen that movie before it was black listed a few years ago and she had forgotten how sad it was.

She rested her head on V shoulder, she smelt his cologne. V looked down at her, he said nothing he thought _God don't let her get to close to me._


	6. Her Journal & A Movie

Thank you Phantom's Ange for being my bata 3

Victoria awoke on the couch alone with a blanked placed over top of her, she looked around expecting to see V but she did not.

"V?" She said getting up, "V?" she said as she walked in every room

of the gallery. She looked at the grandfather clock, 12:30.

"Where did he go?" she said she took her seat back on the couch and

turned on the tele. She sat there her legs drawn to her she sat like a

little child waiting impatiently. There was nothing on, so she sat waiting, and waiting. Her eyes became heavy, but she could not sleep until he came back.

She remembered the night Joshua did not return.

Clank

She heard, from the front door she snapped her head to look V walked in, he had his knives and all. Victoria wondered why he would need them, what was he out doing.

She got off the couch and walked quickly over to him, she looked very tired and worried.

"Where were you?" She asked

"I had to go take care of something; I found no reason to wake you." V said.

"I was worried." Victoria said sweetly.

"Never worry about me Victoria, I will always come back." V said he felt he need to add that he would come back, because Joshua never came back to her, and he felt that was the reason she worried for him.

"I'm going to sleep now V." She said.

"That is fine." V said to her, as he unbuckled his belt where he kept his knifes placed.

"May I ask where you went?" Victoria asked.

"You'll find out soon enough my dear." V said with a chuckle in his voice.

Victoria wanted to know what he met, but she was too tired to really bother about it so she went in her room and slept.

During the night V checked on Victoria. He just wanted to make sure she was not cutting herself or snorting cocaine, but she truly was asleep. When he walked in to her room he noticed her journal that he had taken from her home, it was laying on the floor next to her bed. V just had to read it. He picked up the small black journal and he looked at Victoria to make sure she was in a deep sleep.

She was. V sat at the foot of her bed and started to read.

2nd of November.

I attempted to kill myself again, today. But as always I did not cut deep enough it's strange every time I don't cut deep enough, its like

something is holding me back from just that centimeter, that centimeter that could take me away from all of this . Maybe I have unfinished business.

It's as if that bully in the sky wants me to suffer or maybe I'm

suffering because there is no God at all.

V sighed a Victoria's humility, but he admired her for not having a fear of death. Victoria mumbled something in her sleep, she turned over and as she did, she kicked V as he sat at the edge of her bed, but she did not awake. He looked down at her leg and he noticed she had such beautiful ankles.

He kept reading.

5th of November.

Today was odd, actually tonight was I met someone. V read, before he

could get to the next sentence, Victoria flipped over on her back she was breathing heavy and mumbling words

"No no no…" she mumbled. "Stop" She started to kick and wave her arms in the air. V dropped her journal and grabbed her by her

shoulder.

"Stop!!" Victoria yelled.

V tried to wake her form her nightmare, Victoria waved her hands slapping him on his mask repeatedly still yelling.

"Don't rape me!"

"Victoria!" V yelled he shook her.

Her eyes shot open and looked wild, "Oh my god." She said she was out of breath.

"What are you doing in here?" her voice uneasy.

"I heard you yelling so I had to make sure you were alright." V

lied.

"Oh I'm sorry for the noise." I'm going to try to go back to sleep." She said.

"Ok then goodnight" V said as he exited the room.

Victoria turned off the light and tried to sleep. She lied there for a

While and finally she fell back in to sleep.

Victoria awoke to aloud noises, metal clanking and V yelling, she did not stay she simply rolled out of bed and stomped angrily out in to the

Drawing room, before she could say anything she saw an odd sight. V was sword fighting a suit of armor, Victoria looked at him as if he was out of his mind, and he did not see her.

"Ah ha my fat metal friend." V said.

Victoria could not hold in her giggles she laughed loudly.

V stopped and looked at her, he was quite embarrassed.

"Oh hope I hope I did not wake you." V said looking down I embarrassment.

"Yeah you did, but no biggie." Victoria said in between a yawn.

"Oh I'm very sorry."

What you watching? Victoria asked, as she pointed at the Tele.

"The Count of Monte Cristo, with Robert Donat as Edmond Dantes gets me every time." V said.

"Never saw it." Victoria said.

"Really would you like to?" V asked sweetly.

"No not really but I have nothing else to do." Victoria said surging her shoulders as she plopped down on the couch. V was a bit surprised by Victoria's reaction; he was expecting a "Sure." Or a "That would be

great." But he got a pessimistic attitude.

V restarted to movie, Victoria let out a sigh of annoyance and rolled

Her eyes, "Why does it have to be a black and white film." Victoria said childishly.

"Why can't it be all colorful? I mean like Gone with the Wind or Marry

Poppins now that's color I like color, ya know." Victoria said,

looking over at V.

Just because it's black and white does not deprecate its quality."

V said he was annoyed by Victoria's comments on his favorite movie, he thought to himself how being with Victoria was more like baby-sitting rather then have intelligent company that he hoped for.

They watched the film

"Can we come up?"

"You find your own tree."

The movie finished.


	7. She's a roit

"Did you like it?" V asked hoping for positive feed back, Victoria made a silly face. "Meh it was ok." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What you thought it was just "ok"…but it's the Count of Monte Cristo." V said he was in shock that she just that it was a normal movie.

The tele clicked and turned back to normal T.V,

_nationwide were devastated as news of the most popular... The news came on, and they showed a photo of Lewis Prothero._

"Wha?" Victoria made a noise and waved her hand out to signal V to leave the tele on.

V looked over at her, he stared at her…

_Most awarded stars in the history of the BTN.. a man known to the entire nation_

_as "The Voice of London" passed away late last night from apparent heart failure._

"Oh shit!! He's fucking dead, yesssssss!!" Victoria yelled.

V still stared at her with his head toward her.

_It came as no surprise to those who knew him, that his body was at his office where he often worked long hours after everyone else had gone home Lewis, you will be sorely missed_ V turned the tele off.

Victoria turned her head towards V…

"My I help you sir or madam?" Victoria said in a joking voice "God your staring at me all hard…did you do something bad?" Victoria said.

They sat in silence for a bit then Victoria spoke up…

"Um V…I could not find my BTN ID, you took it didn't you?" Victoria asked.

"Would you prefer a lie or the truth?" V said smoothly.

"Wow a yes or no would be fine…you know you don't have to be all witty all the time, you killed him didn't him." Victoria asked as it were nothing.

"Yes." V said, he scanned her face for signs of shock, but there were none…but a smile came upon Victoria's pretty face.

"You killed him oh my God I think I love you!" Victoria yelled in such a voice you would think she won the lottery.

"Your not mad, that I stole your ID to enter his home, and now you most definitely concerted my a accomplice?" V asked.

"No why would I be mad? That pig had it coming to him…did he cry like a little bitch with a cunt---" Victoria stopped talking and she started to laugh…she laughed hard…V had no clue what she was laughing at.

Victoria tried about four or five times to explain her sudden laughter but she was cut off by fits of humor.

She finally controlled her self, she looked up at him she was holding her stomach from laughter pains and she was crying because what ever it was she thought it was that funny.

"Ohhhhh….oh ….God that was classic…ok I was trying to be slick and say did he cry like a little bitch with a **COCK** in his ass…but I ate shit and said….did he cry like a little bitch with a **CUNT **in his as ass…how do you get a CUNT in some one's ass??? He he he he…oh lord I'm funny…I'm a fucking riot." Victoria said, in-between giggles.

V just looked at her…and thought _She's a crazy one isn't she?_

After Victoria enjoyed her laugh she looked back at V.

"Did he beg for his life?"

"As only a true cowered can." V said.

"I figured, can we watch some more tele?" Victoria asked.

"Sure." V said as he lifted the remote and turned the tele on, Victoria felt very comfortable she sank down in to the lather couch she lifted her bare legs and placed them on V's lap as she stretched out on the couch.

V looked at her soft legs…they looked soft and tempting, V lifted his and started to rub her calf, he did it automatically he did not notice he was doing it. Victoria let out a giggle at his touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry I did not notice I was doing that, I'm sorry." V said lifting his hand off of her.

"Oh no it was not that…it's just that your lather glove makes squeaky noises when you rubbed my skin…go right a head."Victoria said looking at him; she actually liked to be touched she thought of her self as a very cuddely person.

"Well If you want me to" V said as he placed his hand back on her smooth leg, he stroked her a lot more softly this time trying to a voice the noise his glove made.

Victoria enjoyed his fingers on her flesh, she slightly blushed.

They sat for a while they watched the tele for a bit in silence

Suddenly Victoria moved her legs away from V's gloved hands. She sat up and leaned towards V, **closely** her face near his mask.

She spoke parting her soft lips.

"V if there is any thing I can do to make your revolution go a bit _smoother_…let me know." Victoria said with a soft voice, V was a bit shocked by her closeness.

"Anything…" She said with a whisper she leaned a bit closer to him her lips close to his cold mask.

He studied her.

Victoria's face was slightly blushing.

"If you wish." V said he looked in to her brown eyes, Victoria nodded, and she got back in her past positions and placed her legs on V's lap once more. Victoria wanted V to stroke her legs but he did not.

Maybe her proposal made him wary of her.

_They sat in silence._

V's eyes did not watch the tele he watched Victoria; he looked her, her jet black curls laid softly around her face. Her brown eyes framed by long eye lashes. She made slight faces involuntary when she watched the tele. Her lips where full and looked soft as if they were in a permanent pout.

She let out a sigh.


	8. Toxic

next day

Victoria was so board she had nothing to do but cleaning. She swept the floor, she had found some way to plug her music player into V's tele, and now the Shadow Gallery will not only be filled with the sounds of just tasteful jazz. She sung along to her beloved black listed music. She was dressed in a black shirt and a tiny jean skirt. It might be cold out side but to her it was always hot in the Gallery to her.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Victoria danced to her music that was playing; she danced in a suggestive way, she did not know eyes were on her.

V watched her.

Victoria turned around and noticed him.

She jumped back a bit, "Christ, how long have you been their."

"Just for a few moments, I'm sorry." V said.

"Hum…" Victoria mumbled.

"I wanted to know if your offer to help is still standing." V asked her.

"Yes."

"Unforeseen events have accelerated my original plan, and I'm in need of a lovely young lady to assist me."

"Yes…sure I'll help." She said

"Good, I'm glad."

"What do I need to do?" Victoria asked.

"I need you to make good use of…let's just say your female attributes." V said.

"Oh." She was still unclear of what he needed.

"When do you need me?"

"Tonight, I'll let you know about it later." V said Victoria was confused.

V knew that Victoria would be great at her new task.

Victoria mind's was racked trying to think of what he could possibly need her for. But she could not think of it. _Use your female attributes_

"Hum." Victoria mumbled. She sat on the couch watching the tele.

V called her from his room.

"Victoria, will you please come here." V said, Victoria hopped up.

"Yes?" She said as she walked towards his room, She peeped in…

"Yeh?" She said curious to know what V need, she looked at his bed their was a girls outfit laid out. It seemed more of a costume then anything else.

**Lolita**

A Shirt with ruffles and flowers, a skirt that was hot pink, short and puffy, White tights, bows and pink platform MaryJanes.

"What's all that?" She asked.

"Victoria, I need you to wear this." V said

"Why? It looks like a child porn fantasy." Victoria said as she picked up the skirt and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"So…I'm guessing you need me to seduce some one…, who?" Victoria asked.

"A Bishop." V said simply.

"Ohhhh….nasty, wait I think you might want to find a little boy to do that job." Victoria said giggling at her own joke.

Victoria suddenly started to undress.

"Victoria, wha?" V blurred at the sight of her pulling off her shirt.

"I'm about to put this on." She said as if it were no big deal.

"I'll leave the room." V said he was surprised by her boldness.

"You don't have to leave I mean you have seen me in my underwear already." Victoria said she picked up the shirt and then see seen a pair of white ruffley panties.

"Oh…panties,: Victoria said with a blush on her face.

"Let me know when you are done." V said as he left the room.

"Victoria looked at the outfit.

"Where did he get this the pedophile store?" Victoria asked to her self, she snickered at her joke.

She undressed.

It was odd being naked in his room….she bathed in his scent. The smell of his cologne made her a bit aroused her body went flush.

She put on the panties, then the skirt, she sat the edge of the bed and put on the knee highs then the shoes lastly the shirt. She grabbed the ribbons and attempted to put her hair in pigtails her hair was being unruly.

"Fuck! I can't do this my self."

She grabbed the ribbons and walked out.

_Wow I look so silly in this get up._ She thought to her self as she walked out of the room.

"V I'm done." She called.

V walked around the corner and he looked at her, she was beautiful.

"Ah Victoria you look stunning." He noticed Victoria blush.

Victoria sighed…

"Can you put this in?" she said holding out the pink ribbons.

"Sure." V said he took the ribbons out of her hand, V stood be hind her and parted her hair with his long fingers. Victoria's blush got redder…

Her hair smelt of shampoo, he gently tied the ribbon around her black curls, he did the same to the other half of her hair. She smelt good he could not help him self, he slightly hung his head…and smelt her neck.

She smelt soft and delicate.

"There all done." V said he put his hands on her small shoulders.

Victoria's face went hot.

She turned to face him he looked at her, he stroked the chin of his mask as if he were contemplating something.

"Make up?" Victoria asked as if she could read his mind.

"Yes, do you have some?"

Victoria smiled and nodded and went off to find her purse, she rummaged around in it she found a tube of light pink lipstick.

She returned to V.

V took the tube of lip stick out of Victoria's hands.

"May I?" V said as he opened the tube and looked at the color.

"Uh…go a head." She said.

V lifted her head with his hand, Victoria pouted her lips, he started to paint her lips her legs felt wobbly…her head was spinning.

She was at her breaking point….

**Wet**

She thought she would leak through her panties…

Her body was shaking…

"Victoria are you all right?" V asked as he put the top back on the lip stick.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…" She said… I_s he really that clueless not to know what he is doing to me?!_ She thought.

"Ahhh…you look beautiful." V said as he clasped his hands together.

V noticed Victoria's shakiness he thought it was just because she was about to asset him in murder.

"Be right back." V said to her.

He walked in to his room and grabbed his cape and put it on, he grabbed his knifes and his hat. He walked in Victoria's room and grabbed her black trench coat. He walked back out to Victoria, he handed her, her coat.

She put it on.

"Shall we?" V asked Victoria nodded, she rapped her harm around his and they left.

_Wow this should be interesting._ Victoria thought…


	9. Man of God

It was dusk and dark, Victoria saw a parish…she gulped out of fear.

"This is as far as I go my lady." V said.

"Wait…how long till you come?" Victoria said grabbing V's arm tightly, before he could answer Victoria blurted, "How far will he get on me?!"

V chuckled .

"He will not have enough time to enjoy you." He said.

Victoria pouted and said "You better not be late."

"Trust me." V said

"…I do."

"Ask for Father Lilliman, they will know why you are their." V said

"Yes sir." Victoria said as she saluted him, with that he left her…

She summand everything to face her fears…she wanted to please him…make him happy…for him she would do anything…

She walked in, she clenched her coat tightly.

She looked around, Men…all around looking at her. "_Men of God."_ But they looked at her as if she were meat.

"May I help you madam?" Asked a man, he had bad posture with a large head.

"Why, yes I'm looking for Father Lilliman." She said with a high pitch, childish voice, she batted her eyes and smiled.

"Ahhh, I'm Denies his graces advisor please, come right this way." He said so she followed him, he led her up the stairs, she looked around, paintings of Christ and Crucifixes lined the walls. She looked away from a large painting of Jesus dieing on the cross.

_Corrupt Church._

They came upon a room, "In here, just relax I will retrieve Farther Lilliman." He shut the door…she was nerves, she pulled off her coat.

"Oh god what do I do…fuck…fuck…fuck!" She said as she was pacing she pulled her pigtails as she thought.

"Ffffuuuucccckkkk!!!" Victoria said she plopped down on the bed. She heard people out side of the door.

She jumped up and stood there like a doll she widened her eyes and pouted her lips.

The door opened and in walked the Bishop, he was old and looked disgusting, and he pulled off his cross and gave it to his little helper.

_Man of God, my ass…_

"Oh, my." He said looking at her with hungry eyes, Victoria gulped.

"Your grace." She acted, she bowed to him.

"To think that I doubted your loveliness for an instant, Mea culpa, my child, Mea culpa." He said as he walked to her.

They both sat on the bed, he stroked her arm. "I'm yours for tonight." Victoria said in a sweet girlish voice she batted her eyes.

Her heart thumped she looked at the door…waiting for him.

She laid on the bed with pouted lips, she opened her legs…said… "I've been a bad…bad girl, punish me." She said as she licked her lips…

She wondered if the bishop noticed the deep cuts on her arm, and the name Joseph carved in her flesh…

"Shall I use my divine intervention?" He said with a raised eyebrow, he lifted her pink skirt and started to rub her thigh.

Victoria bit her lip and looked back at the door, eye's wide.

He put his head in between her legs he started to pull off her panties with his teeth, he pulled harder he had her panties at her knees now….

_V!!! Hurry up!!!_ She thought it almost felt as her thought were screaming…

_Panties at her ankles…_

She bit her lip…_All of this is for him…I want to please him…._

_He had her panties off…_

_GOD_ She thought.

**CRASH**

V kick through the door, Victoria's eye's lit up; The Bishop looked up in shock he had Victoria's panties dangling from of his mouth.

"Reverend." V said.

Victoria took advantage of the chaotic moment she lifted her leg and kicked the Bishop right in the face with her thick heel, there was a loud crack. Blood spurted from his nose he fell of the bed and on to the floor.

"Fucking Bitch" He mumbled, holding his nose.

She stood over top of him, she smiled… "I'll be taking these back if you don't mind." She said snatching her panties out of his mouth.

She walked over to V and stood next to him.

"You were almost late."

"No, I was just on time." V said to her.

The Bishop was holding his nose…. "You're…your Victoria Johnson….you…"

V walked towards him, the Bishop scrambled to a book, and opened it he pulled out a gun the book was hallowed out…. He shot…it missed, V grabbed the Bishops arm…Victoria watched with out flinching.

"And thus I clothe my naked villainy with old odd ends stolen forth from holy writ and seem a saint when most I play the devil." V said, as he did Victoria watched him she watched how calm he was, she admired him for it.

"Oh, please, have mercy." The Bishop begged in vain.

"Oh, not tonight, Bishop, not tonight." V said, Victoria waited eagerly to see how he would kill.

"Don't do this, I beg of you."

V turned around and looked at Victoria, as if he was trying to tell her to look away but she did not. She wanted to see…

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." V said to the holy man. For some sick reason Victoria thought this was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"NO I don't want to DIE!" The Bishops yelled.

V pulled out a vile of clear liquid, he forced it in to the Bishops mouth, and he made a strange noise…

He started to puke, not just any puke it was as if he dumping his whole I sides out on the floor…then he started coughing up blood…Victoria did not feel bad for him…she watched him die.

_Man of god, yeah right._

He stopped coughing, he was dead…V pulled out a rose…and laid it on the dead man's chest.

"Wow." Victoria said eyes beaming like a child that just walked in to a candy store.

"We have to go…" V said as he walked towards her.

"That was wicked!" Victoria said as she clapped her hands, V grabbed her by her wrist.

"What…I thought we were leaving?" Victoria asked as V pulled her.

"They are not going to simply just let us stroll out the front door." V said.

"Yeah…but how we goin to get out??" Victoria asked, her voice now on edge.

"Large windows." V said he picked Victoria up, "Hold on tight."

"No, no you got to be shiting me!! you can't be for real about this are you?" Victoria yelled, as she clenched V.

"Will be fine." He said calmly, he opened the window.

"FUCK!" Victoria yelled…as he jumped…she felt her stomach sink.


	10. No Privacy

"Gah…you know you did not need to carry me back the whole way." Victoria said when they got back to the Gallery. She plopped down on the leather couch and took off her shoes. V walked in to his room and took off his knifes, his hat and his cape.

"God those things killed my feet." She said as she grabbed her feet and started to rub them.

V walked out of his room and towards her, "Victoria may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, what's up?" She said as she pulled off her knee highs.

"You had a perfect chance to leave, you could have betrayed me, why didn't you?" V asked as he walked over to the couch and looked at Victoria.

Victoria untied her ribbons that were in her hair she, looked up at him.

"Why worry about it…I mean I'm still here with you." Victoria said as she got up off the couch and walked toward V, she stood close to him looking in the place were V's eyes would have been if they had not been blacked out by his mask.

"You tryin to pick a fight with me?" Victoria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's just I would think that any other woman would try to runaway, it's just that I was half expecting it." V said.

"V…look at me…I'm not a stable person, I did drugs, I cut my self, I drink way to much and all around I'm a pretty much a fucked up person with no place to go no one to talk to…why would I leave?" Victoria said her voice a bit sharp.

She was right V did not know why he thought _she _would leave; she was right why would she leave? She was a broken person…with nothing else…but still betrayal was something he expected.

He lowered his head…"I'm sorry I doubted you." He said Victoria smiled at him she lifted her hand and touched his mask.

"Any how…I like being around you V." She said with an innocent smile on her face.

Silence between them.

"I'm going to go shower, ok" She said pulling her hands from his cold mask, she left him to go shower.

V stood there he lifted his hand and placed it on the spot were Victoria's warm hand was…It was the first time anyone ever touched his mask, and it was the hands of a young woman…

He sat down on the couch and lifted a book off of the coffee table,

_Beowulf, _he had read it time and time again but then again he had read every book in the Gallery.

Victoria entered the bathroom; she started to undress her self…

She looked at her naked body in the mirror…she posed, and smiled as if her picture was being snapped.

She looked away from her reflection, down at the scars on her arm…carvings of her lost loves name, and she ran a finger over the raised scars …she sighed…

She turned on the shower, and got in…the warm water hit her body it was very relaxing…the bathroom steamed up…she felt a bit aroused every part of her body tingled. She softly touched her nipples…she was a flushed…

"Umm…" She mumbled between her plump lips.

Her hands traveled down her torso…then farther down….

"Ahhh…" She moaned…pleasure…

Over the sound of the shower, V heard something…heavy breathing…V turned his attention to the sounds from the bathroom, he put his book down to investigate the sounds.

"Eahhh…"

V remembered the cuts and scars on Victoria's body…maybe she was cutting again he walked to the door, she breathed deeper…and harder.

He was just about to knock; he wanted to make sure she was ok…

He raised his hand to the door…

Then

"Ohhhh ohh ohhh…" Victoria moaned in pleasure…

V froze in shock the noises she made were clear of their meaning, he felt as if he were intruding on Victoria's privacy, he felt so…invasive….

The shower cut off, V walked back to the couch and picked up his book once more. But he could not help but to replay her moans in side his head.

"_Ohhhh ohh ohhh…"_

_I wonder who she was thinking of._ V thought to him self…

Moments later Victoria emerged from the bath room, her body flushed…She hummed out of happiness, and she walked light on her feet.

"Hey, are you going to kill more people?" Victoria said as she plopped on to the couch, as if it were a normal question she was dressed in only underwear. She pulled her legs close to her...and she looked over to V for an answer to her question.

V lowered his book and looked at her…"Yes." He said simply

"Well then can I assist you?" She said longingly…she had enjoyed the justice today, she felt as if she had cleaned a small part of the mess that was the world.

"Sure." V said simply…he could not reveal the surprise he had for her…she would get a chance to kill someone

that wronged her…by fate this person also wronged V, but he would give her the pleasure to kill them.

Like V, Victoria needed her revenge

V got up, "Hey were you goin?" Victoria asked as she turned around and looked at V.

"I'm going to go change, and practice my fencing." V said simply to her. "Oh…ok." Victoria said as she grabbed the remote control from the coffee table…she folded her legs and watched Gordon Deitrich show…then she noticed a door she had never been in.

"Hum." She said as she put her finger to her mouth mischievously. She got up she looked in the direction of V's room, to make sure he was not coming…

She tip toed to the door…

_I mean it's my home to...he brought me here so….I mean it's not like I asked to be here…I have no secrets, I have told him all of mine…that means he should have none with me_. She pushed the door open…the smell of roses…photos on the wall of a woman…

"Who?" Victoria said looking at the woman; the largest was a portrait had the woman and the words "The Slat Flats."

Victoria walked over to flowers and smelt one…beautiful…

She stood there in awe looking gazing at the beauty of the woman.

_Who is she?_

…

"Ah…so you have found her shrine." V said in his normal deep voice, form behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I…I just…" Victoria said jumping and turning around, maybe she had invaded his privacy.

"Its quite all right." V said to Victoria.

"Ohh ok…um…was she your lady?" Victoria pointing at the main photo. "No…"

"Your mum? or sister?" Victoria questioned.

"I did not know her." V said.

"She's beautiful…."

"Hum."

"Will, if you did not know her then why all this? Victoria said.

Victoria could hear V sigh through his mask.

"Victoria, do you trust me?" He suddenly asked.


	11. Wine words

It seemed a bit off subject to Victoria but she guest there would be some reason for it.

"Why would I not, I mean you give me food, shelter and I like to think you also gave me friendship." Victoria said.

"Good I just wanted to make sure the trust was mutual." V said.

"Wha?" Victoria was truly curious.

"You'll know soon enough, come." V said as he walked out. Victoria fallowed, but she looked back at the portrait of the young woman once more wondering who she was to V.

She wanted to ask him, but sided not to…it seemed like a touchy subject to him.

Victoria finally noticed V's change of outfit; he was dressed in a smoky grey shirt, some kind of fancy vest, but the thing that caught Victoria's eyes were his tight pants…she looked at his thigh…he had the best legs she had ever seen they had almost looked as if there were carved out of stone…

_He has such nice legs_. Victoria thought, she blushed.

They made their way, back in to the living area…

"Are you going to practice?" Victoria asked, she sat down on the couch.

"That's the idea." He said as he moved a suit of armor to the middle of the living room floor.

"Can I watch?" Victoria said, she sat down on the floor not even giving V time to answer.

"If you please." V said as he unsheathe his sword.

He started to practice…

Victoria watched him , he was beautiful, the sound of metal clanking on his sword. She was consumed with the moves of his body…. Her heart pounded with the power of a thousand drums. Clank, clank, clank went the metal….

Suddenly Victoria stood up, and she walked quickly in to her room, she slammed the door.

V stopped his practice he wondered why she suddenly left him, with no words.

It was odd for Victoria.

She had her back to the bedroom door she slowly, slid down she looked around her room, she spotted her purse, she grabbed it and dumped its contents down on the floor. She found what she needed, her trusty razor blade.

She looked at her right arm for a fresh patch of skin to cut; she looked up on her upper forearm and started to cut, deep.

_No…no…no…no…get it together Vicky, not again its done nothing for you in the past_.

She stopped cutting Victoria started to cry…she buried her face in her hands her blood dripped on the cold ground.

_Don't love him…don't_ She whipped her tears, she turned her eyes back to her cut. She held it to stop the bleeding.

She took a deep breath, and calmed down. Victoria put every thing back in her purse and she got up and went for the door. _its not bad that I just left, was it? I mean…I just needed to collect my self their is nothing wrong with that is there?_ Victoria thought. V heard the door to Victoria's room he stopped his fencing, Victoria walked out discreetly covering her cut. "Are you all right, Victoria?" V asked

"Huh…yeah I'm fine." She lied, she did not look at him, and her eyes studied the ground.

"Uh…do you have any…um wine or any thing?" Victoria asked the only thing that would make her feel better would be the mind numbing feel of alcohol.

"Yes I do, their is a bottle of white on the counter if you would like to have some." V said to her.

_God, now that's what I need_ Victoria thought.

She was drunk…she only had four glasses already and that was pretty light for her. Victoria laid on the couch with her glass in her hands and her head on V's lap.

She thought about **Everything**

She spoke up…its true a drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts.

"V…can…I…I…ask you…somein?" Victoria said with a slurred voice.

"Of course you can." V said.

Victoria looked up at V, with a blush from drinking, half open eyes she looked dazed.

"Can…ya..p…promise me somein?

"I don't know If I can but I will try."

Victoria's eyes swam with tears, "Promise…me…you…will…n..not…lever…me…l…like…he…did don't do it…like…he did please…d…d…don't." She cried her eyes red, her face hot she suddenly grabbed him, and held him tight she cried in to his chest …

"…I promise." V said he did not want to upset her, but he knew he was a liar.

She cried hard mumbling

"Please."

He patted her on her head, as a sigh of comfort. He looked to her arm an seen a fresh cut he ran his gloved finger over her self inflected wound.

"Victoria, why do this to your self?" V asked.

Victoria mumbled, "Be…be…because I…" she did not finish her eyes heavy "I'm sleepy." She said as her hold on V weakened she fell asleep.

"Oh, Victoria." V said with a sigh as he picked her up and took her to her room. He placed her on her bed and covered her. He looked over to the nightstand her **Journal**

V opened it to the newest entry, it was made to day.

_Why? Why do I trust him so much? He has told me nothing about his life, his past, nor his future. I have told him everything….the worst of me my past he knows every thing. I would expect something back. I hold no secrets to him….I expect him to hold none from me…But still like a little girl I trust him…with my life…and my heart._

V closed it, and but it back he turned off her light and left her to sleep. He closed her door and stood with his back against it in shock at her words. **Her heart in his hands**.

"Oh shit…" Victoria said as she woke up, she held her head.

"Fucking hang over." She said as she rolled out of bed, she hand no clue what time it was…it could have been still night for all she knew, she peeped out of her room and looked at the Grandfather clock over in the corner.

It was morning.

She walked out her room… "V" she said with no reply She walked in to his room, his knifes and cape still there. "He has to be around." She said.

Kitchen no, living room no.

"V!" Victoria yelled, that was not the smartest idea, her head was killing her. "Wow I'm an asshole." She said as she grabbed her head.

Suddenly a door a crossed the gallery opened.

V walked out

"Ah, you're awake."

"Yeah…do you have anything for a hangover?"

"Well I have aspirin."

"Ok, that will help." Victoria said, V walked to the bathroom, he opened the medicine cabinet, and he pulled out a bottle of aspirin, and pulled out two pills. He walked back to Victoria.

"Here." He said, she opened her hand and took them.

"Victoria, I need you again tonight."

"Oh ok."

"I have a surprise for you." V said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Really?" She said with a smile.

"Yes." V said he thought about her surprise, he h she would like it if not love it.

**Hours past**

Victoria sat at the kitchen table drinking tea; she was in a long sleeved short black dress. Victoria hummed to the jazz that was playing from the jukebox.

"Victoria." V said he walked from his room, with his cape and his knives.

"Yes." Victoria said as she looked up from her cup. She noticed that he had a black long piece of silk in his hands.

"Time for your surprise." He said as her walked over to her, he placed the blindfold over her eyes.

"Wha!" She said.

"It's a surprise, trust me." He said simply to her.

"…Fine." V tied it tight and led her.

She could tell they had left the Gallery; the cold air hit her cheeks.

He led her…and led.

Finally, there was the sound of a door opening faint light showed through her blindfold.

She heard something….breathing.

"Where are we?" Victoria asked, she stretched out her arms as if she wanted to feel out in front of her.

V said nothing, he untied he silk,it slipped off her face…

She opened her eyes.

And a site greeted her; emotion flooded her veins Hate, anger and revenge. Before her sat the man

…the judge that let the boys off of the charges of rape against Victoria

"Victoria, his is my gift to you." V whispered in her ear, the Judge was a high money backer of Lakehill…wronging both V and Victoria but unlike Victoria V had killed many in his revenge but this one will die at Victoria's hands.

The man sat with his eyes duct taped, with his mouth gagged, tied to a chair. In the middle of his living room. The blinds closed tightly only one light on…creating deep shadows around the room.

"Victoria, this man wronged us both…but tonight he is yours, revenge for losing your innocence."

Victoria flooded with tears, of HATE. She walked towards him.

**Hate like fire.**


	12. Her Revenge

"Victoria, this is for you…" V said as he lifted his cape and pulled out a handgun. He placed it in her hands…. "If you wish to kill, in that manner."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the man in the chair, her wild eyes on him.

She ripped the tape off his eyes, the tape so strong it ripped each and every eyelash out he tried to scream, but he was gagged.

She did not flinch, she was calm and still…she pulled the gag out.  
"Do you remember me Judge Flenning?" She said her words slipping out her mouth like a serpent.  
"I…I…" he tried to say.  
Victoria raised, her gun and hit him in the mouth with the handle of it…two of his front teeth came flying out of his mouth.  
She grabbed him by his gray hair; she put the gun to his head. Flenning flinched.

"You're not so lucky." Victoria said like a snake, her eyes crazy with revenge.

V watched as he seen her hate… b everything that he saw in him self he saw in her. /b

"Can I have a knife." She said to V.  
He nodded and handed her on of his daggers, Victoria touched the tip with her finger to test the sharpness…

"You will feel my pain, Judge."  
She rolled up his sleeves and started to slash him, "This is what I go through! You enjoy it!!!??" She yelled, the man yelled "Please….NO!!" But it fell on death ears. 

She slashed and slashed the man's arm crazily.

V stood back watching her, he saw hate in her eyes…evil…angry hate. Her soul burnt with fire's of hell it self. She stopped. The man was screaming…blood dripping on the floor.

"What do you have to say for your self?" Victoria said, with a harsh voice.

"Please…please…don't do this…I beg of you…."

"To late for begging, you freed rapist…letting them walk the streets."

"Their was not enough evidence!" The Judge yelled.

"THEIR WAS EVIDENCE FROM IN BETWEEN MY OWN LEGS!" Victoria yelled with hot objection.

Victoria calmed her self she took a deep breath. "Or was it because, I'm half black?

Because in this country people like me get no justice." She said.

"No…please." The judge begged like a fool.

"We both know that's the truth, you did not give a shit about a little mixed girl raped at the age of 11…you my good sir, gave it no thought at all." Victoria said her face so close to him, their noses touched.

With a wicked smile, she grabbed the gun once more…she was going to end this.

"Feel my pain and bathe in it…" She said as she aimed the gun at his crotch.

"NO PLEASE!!"

V enjoyed watching her revenge.

"NOOO!!! PLEASE!"

h1 BAM /h1 

Blood sprayed on her black dress, he gurgled in pain, but he was still alive.

"Let's go." Victoria said as she walked towards V.

"You're not going to finish him?"

"No, you can do it." She said eyes looking back at the Judge, who was yelling in pain blood dripping.

"If you would like." V said he pulled out a vile the same as the one he used to kill the Bishop.

V walked to him, he poured the poison in to his mouth, and he started to die…..V pulled out a Scarlet Carson, and placed it in the judge's lap.

"Shall we?" V said he took Victoria by her arm and they left.

"Oh Victoria, it was justice for you, you did great." V said looking at Victoria.

She said nothing.

They returned to the Gallery, Victoria was happy to be back it was warm in side the Gallery, unlike the bitter cold air out side.

Cold silence, between the two.

V looked at Victoria's heavy eyes; shifty, clearly thinking about her murderous rampage. She stood in silence holding her arm, and then she spoke up.

"The scary thing is…I enjoyed every moment of it." Victoria said as she walked towards the Jukebox and pressed a random number.

Jazz filled the Gallery.

"It's normal to enjoy revenge." V said walking to her he put his hands on her small shoulders.

"Do **you** enjoy it?" She said as she turned to face him.

V did not answer her; she looked him waiting for him ho say something but there was nothing.

She sighed and walked away from him, "Victoria wait." V said suddenly she stopped in her tracks.

"Yes." She said she did not look back at him.

V hesitated, "Forget it, its nothing." He said.

She kept walking, she went in to her room and shut the door, more then likely she was going to cut her self or reflect on her night.

V stood there thinking to him self_. I don't know if she's ready to reads Valerie's letter, do I trust her that much? But I see myself in her..._


	13. Sharp Glass

Victoria looked down at her black dress, blood all over it, "Fuck." She mumbled as she took it off. She through it on the floor….

She hopped in the bed, and picked up her Journal from her night stand, she pulled out a pen from her purse and started to write.

_Today I killed a man, the man that did not do me justice years ago. But one thing that confuses me is how did V find him, I never gave the Judges name. V said this man wronged us both what did he do to V? And still V has not told me anything it seems that I might have to start snooping for answers…._

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Victoria heard at her door, she hid her journal under her sheets.

"Yes." She said.

The door opened, V peeped in the door. "I'm making some tea would you like any?" He asked sweetly

"N…no I'm fine, I'm going to sleep." Victoria said.

"Oh ok…good night." He said as he closed her door.

Victoria continued to write; eventually she drifted off to sleep her pen and journal in hand.

Now that V was alone he could think about things with out interruption.

_I trust him…with my life…and my heart…_he thought about her written words. "Could she be in love with me?" V said to him self. Love a feeling V him self had never known. The thought of it made V worry what, if she **did** love him? What was he to do?

V's mind did not work in terms of Love, Lust, or Affection.

It worked in terms of mind games, and strategy…but this is one subject the great V had no clue about.

Victoria awoke to the uncomfortable feeling of having to piss. "Fuck…" She mumbled in to the pillow.

She got up, and walked out of her room, the gallery was pitch black no light what so ever and it did not help that there were no windows.

"God damn it, why would he turn all the lights off? I can't see at fucking thing." Victoria wined as she placed her hands in front of her face in an attempt to feel out where she was going. It reminded her of being blind folded, like she was earlier that night.

She ran her hands on the wall, staying close to it as she waited for the feel of the wooden door of the bath room.

"Got it." She said, she found it she opened it up she flicked the light on. She went to the bath room, after that she washed her hands and left the bath room, she turned the light back off and started on her journey back to her room.

She stood out side the bath room, in the darkness Victoria lost her sense of direction, she walked right instead of left. She ran her hands on the wall like she did before. Her hands hit a door frame.

She opened it just as she was about to walk in she heard the sound of water dripping from the faucet in the bathroom, She turned around "I should, really go turn that off…but…fuck it." She backed up in to the door way….

To her surprise there was nothing for her feet to touch. She fell back wards, out of the corner of her eye she could see faint variations in the darkness…

**Stairs. **

Nothing to grab on to she fell…down the stairs…

"FUCKKKKK!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

She expected to hit the hard ground and nothing else but that was not the case, the sound of glass shattering, pain her back felt like it was on fire.

She let out an ear splitting scream.

She lay on the ground glass under her; she was in to much pain to move she felt warm liquid under her, **blood. **She could also feel metal under her all she could think was.

_**Wow I just ate shit.**_

V heard her scream, he jumped out of bed. And got dressed in record time, he was already wearing his wig and mask for he was wary of taking them off since Victoria was now living with him.

"Victoria!!" V yelled.

"I'm down here…" Victoria's voice said shaking.

V ran down the stairs, as soon as his boots touched the ground; he heard the sound of glass crushing under him.

He reached up and pulled the string to the over head light.

He looked down, and seen Victoria lying on the ground under her glass, broken viles that he used to put poisons in luckily they were empty.

"Oh dear, Victoria." V said he picked her up, "Are you alright?"

"…no…"She said.

"I'm sorry, I broke your things…" Victoria tried to apologize.

"No its ok…come on." He took her up the stairs, "Have to get that glass out of you." V said.

He walked in to Victoria's room and laid her on her stomach on her bed. V walked out for moment and returned with a wet cloth and so tweezers.

"I have to undo your bra." He said suddenly.

Victoria blushed but she did not object because she was in to much pain to care. So he did his gloved fingers dripping with her blood undoing her bra, was strangely erotic to her, she blushed…as he did.

"This might hurt." V said as he readied his tweezers.

Victoria clenched her teeth and grabbed the bed sheets; V pulled the largest piece of glass out of Victoria's flesh

"Fuck!" Victoria yelled as she put her face in a pillow, to buffer the sound.

The night continued like that, V pulling the glass out and Victoria yelling and cursing.

Finally, V got most if not all of the glass out of Victoria's back. When he was done he wiped the blood away from her back with the cloth.

"Are you doing ok?" V asked Victoria.

"Yeah…fuck that hurt like hell, what time is it?" Victoria asked.

"I believe it's around 4am." V said as he walked out of the room for a moment.

Victoria's back felt a little better. V walked back holding a long roll of bandages, he helped Victoria up.

Victoria started to take off her half undone bra; before she pulled it off she looked up at V. "I should take this off right? I mean your going to wrap me in the bandages, right?"

"Yes."

So Victoria pulled off her bra, but she covered her breast so V could not see them…her face blushing.

V started to wrap the bandages around Victoria's body, he stopped wrapping when he reached her upper back, and he looked away as he wrapped her breast.

**It was a very awkward moment. **


	14. Teach me, in more ways then one

"Ok, all done." V said…Victoria lay back down on her belly, out the corner of her eye she focused on the lampshade.

"Are you going back to sleep?" She asked, V sat down on the edge of her bed.

"No, I more then likely will not be able to fall back a sleep." V said.

Victoria sighed, "I'm sorry I caused all of this trouble." She said.

"It's quite all right." V said, he began to rub the back of her leg.

"V, have you ever been in love?" Victoria suddenly asked, she kept looking at the lampshade.

"….No, or at least don't remember ever being in love." V said looking away from her.

"Don't remember?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria, may I ask you something." V said. "Yes, go right a head." Victoria said as she flipped over and sat up, ignoring her pain.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What, is it like being in love, I have read books about love and countless poems, but I have never had the opportunity to ask someone what it is really like." V said, as he looked down at the ground.

Victoria smiled sadly, "Well it's…like hard to explain, but when you start to fall in love you feel…peens and needles, or butterflies in your belly. When your in love you're just so…stupid, you would do anything and everything for them, you would kill or be killed for them…Most people don't believe that love is worth the heart break but it truly is just being loved for even a short time is worth it, even if they leave you for ever." Victoria said, she thought about Joseph, she ran her finger over the scars of his name. V looked at her, she was flush she looked as if she were going to cry, but she held it in.

"Oh, the books glamorize it." V said.

"Yeah…Its pretty much you get stupid and you feel funny that's all but its worth it." Victoria said.

"Ummm V."

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?" Her words ripping at him, V let out a sigh from behind his mask.

"Victoria, you shall know my story soon." V said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait! At least tell me how the Judge wronged you to." Victoria demanded.

V stopped in his tracks and answered, "He was, influential a donator at the place I was imprisoned, Lakehill." V said.

He left her room shutting the door behind him self.

"Lakehill?" Victoria said as she got off thee bed and walked after him. "You should really get some rest for your wounds." V said as he walked in to the kitchen.

"No I'm fine, it's not like I'm not used to having cuts all over my body." Victoria said as she struggled to sit in the chair with out her bandaged back touching the back of the chair.

They sat in silence, for a bit the only noise coming from the sound of V cooking a very early breakfast.

"You're like midnight." She blurted in a childish voice. "Excuse me?"

"I mean you remind me of midnight…ya know you're just so dark and stealthy."

"Thank you?" V questioned. Victoria giggled, she watched him cook in his ridiculous flower apron, and she smiled to her self.

_Could you be in love with a man…even though you had never seen his face, nor had you ever kissed him nor would you more then likely never put your lips to his. You would never feel his tongue on yours; you would never gaze in to his eyes._

Victoria's thoughts broke.

"V, what color are your eyes?" She said as she pulled on the bandages around her breast, trying to loosen them.

"They are blue." He said, as he continued to cook, an eggie in the basket.

"What! I always imagined them as brown." Victoria never pegged V for a light eyed man; to her they had to be as dark as his hair.

_Is he even capable of loving someone? _She looked at him, he was humming.

"V, do you conceder me you prisoner or a friend?" To Victoria he was more of a friend he was her master…she would do anything for him she would get on her hands and knees for him (in more ways then one.)

"Victoria, I think of you as my ally, you are the closest thing to a friend I have ever had." V said as he put the egg on a plate. "Tea?" He asked as he put the plate down in front of her.

"Uh sure." She said, still pulling at her bandages.

He poured her tea, she started to eat she chomped on her food. V leaned up against the counter, she looked at him he looked back it seemed as he was trying to make it seem like he was not looking at her, but Victoria could feel his eyes on her.

"Can you…teach me how to do all that fancy swords stuff?" Victoria said wiping crumbs from her face.

"Please." She said with a smile, she batted her eyes hoping that would help.

"Well maybe you should wait till your injuries heal."

"No, please I wanna know." She said as she jumped up from the table, her back did hurt but she ignored it.

"Well if you are that adamant about it, then I guess I can teach you." V said with a sigh.

"YEAA!!" Victoria squeaked, V undid his apron and folded it up and placed it aside he started to walk, she fallowed V as she walked to the opposite side of the Living area, he stopped at a large bull's-eye, and it had tons of puncture marks in it.

"So I'm guessing this is your practice, thingy." Victoria said very silly

"Your powers of observation are right on." V said, "Wait here." V said as he walked in to his room and grabbed on of his daggers, he returned to Victoria. He placed it in her hand.

"Now show me how you would hold it."

Victoria held the dagger in a fist, it was wrong.

"How are you expecting to throw it then, if it's clenched to tightly in your hand?" V said as he stood behind her he took her by the hand and placed her fingers in the right positions, his gloved hands on her small dainty fingers. He was close to her…she could smell him…

He said in her ear, "Don't hold it so tightly, it has to be some what loses so it is easy freed from your hand." Victoria got goose bumps from V's voice so close to her, she felt a tingle up and down her spine.

"Make sure your arm is not so straight." V said as he pulled her for-arm back, he bent his head down. His wig brushing up against her neck, Victoria shivered.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah…"

V held her hand once more, "Flick of the wrist, gracefully."

Victoria's eyes rolled in the back of her head, as she enjoyed being so close to V…

"Aim for the middle."

"Ohh…ok.now?"

"Yes." V said as he moved to her side, he did not want to get hit when she flung the dagger.

She through it and of course it missed by a lot she did not even hit the board, it smacked the wall, it made a loud clanking noise as it hit the stone.

"Oh fuck did I break it!?" Victoria said covering her mouth.

"Oh, no you didn't, they are pretty sturdy." V said as he picked the dagger up. "Again." V said has he walked back over to Victoria and helped her; he positioned her fingers once more. Not noticing V placed his free hand on Victoria's tightly bandaged waist.

Victoria let out a small gasp as he did…her face went beat red.

_Oh my lord please take…me right now please…oh god please…fuck me…let your hands wonder all over my body._

She thought she bent her head back…"Victoria are you all right?" V said.

"It's hot…" She said…If she did not get away from him she was going to do some thing…**bad**.

"Maybe you should sit down." V said with concern.

"Yeah, I should." She said all the while dirty thought flooded her mind. V helped her to the couch, she lay on her belly…for most of the day she stayed their the TV her company, V had left. She watched the Tele…commercials promoting sales at stores for gifts.

Christmas was just around the corner.


	15. Bitter Christmas Eve

Weeks pasted, Victoria's wounds from falling down the stairs had held but left scares. Noting really had been happening had been leaving at night to take care of undisclosed business, but before he left he would always leave one of his daggers just incase Victoria wanted to practice throwing it. She had gotten very good at it, Victoria stayed home most of the time to take care of domestic things like cooking or cleaning she enjoyed doing them quite much, she felt it was the least she could do for him.

Little did V know that when he left Victoria was doing some dangerous sneaking out, she would leave as soon as she was sure it was clear, she would put on as much cover up as she could and try to style her hair in many different ways to help avoid detection. Luckily in her wallet she had cash and a few prepaid gift cards she could spend with out the worry of her name being tracked.

She only went out 3 times, but each time she had a good chance of being caught. She bought a long black sexy dress, black high heels, red lipstick and a hair straightener. For any girl would want to look nice for the first Christmas Eve in a long time that she could spend with someone. She had to be careful and hide her new belongings under the bed so V would not find them.

She could not wait for Christmas; she hoped every thing would work out how she wanted.

**Christmas Eve**

"He better be home soon." Victoria mumbled as she picked up a glass of wine, she walked in to the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror she looked at her hair it was for once straight and it covered half of her face…it looked pretty pin-up. She looked at her make up her fire red lipstick perfect she looked at her black dress, she pushed up her breast. Cleavage perfect, her dressed had a long slit going all the way up to the top of her thigh. She walked back in to the kitchen and freshened her glass. She looked down at her black heels and noticed a scuff mark she wiped it off. Suddenly she heard the door make a noise, "Shit." She said as she ran in to her room and slammed the door.

_Looking his good I have to make a grand entrance._

She thought to her self, the door opened, she could hear his boots on the ground. "Victoria." He called her name, she opened the door to her room…she stepped out her whole leg viable because of the slit…V turned his head to her…

She stood in the door way, almost in a Jessica Rabbit fashion, her hands on her hips.

"Your home I was starting to worry." She spoke out of red lips, she walked towards him.

"Do you like?" She asked, she looked beautiful most beautiful indeed, her black hair shined in the light.

"Were did you get all of this?" V said, to Victoria's surprise there was no your_ beautiful_, no _you're stunning_ not even a _good evening_.

"I…I had it." She said she felt so stupid…

"Lies." He said his words cutting her.

"No…I…I…had it." She attempted to say suddenly V snatched her by her wrist.

"You went out didn't you?!" V yelled at her…Victoria was in shock all of the work…putting together his Christmas gift, her. She was his gift all of her…but he did not understand. Her eyes over flowed with tears her carefully placed make up running, down her face.

You jeopardized all of **my** plans to gout to buy things just because you wanted to fucking play dress up!" His voice echoed through the whole gallery.

"What were you thinking?!!" He yelled at her, he held her wrist tightly, Victoria defended her self.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs her face red she pulled her hand away from him.

"I did all of this bull shit so I can look nice for you!! This was the first Christmas both of us would have spent with someone, in a long time!! I wanted it to be special!" She yelled.

V stood there…he was surprised; she would do this for him, Victoria ran to her room.

"Marry Fucking Christmas!" Victoria yelled with hot hostility as she slammed the door.

V stood there…feeling like shit.

Victoria cried on her bed, all she thought things would go so much different…She hoped he would take advantage of all of her hard work…she hoped she would get to show her **Love** to him but…it all went wrong.

He did not understand love….

V tried to apologize to her through the door, but it did not work, she just told him to fuck off.

**Christmas Eve Failed.**

V spent the night alone, dwelling on what could have been and all the things he ruined.


	16. I hate you because I love you

Victoria emerged from her room on Christmas morning. Her eyes hurt from crying and runny eyeliner getting in her eye. She felt like shit…all she could think was she did not want to see him but she had to piss really, really bad…

She peeped around the stone corner, She did not see him she snuck in to the bath room, when she was done she emerged…she walked back to her room, stopped by V's voice.

"Victoria." He spoke, with worry; she stopped, and looked at him over her shoulder at him her eyes filled with attitude.

"What?" She said with annoyance.

"I want to show my apologies to you…I have a gift to give you." V said as he held a fairly wide box in his hands.

"Please take it." He said as he held it to her.

She glared at the box, mixed emotion, curiosity, anger and love. She did not know if she should take it, if she gave him the cold shoulder what would he do? She thought how much she did not want to love this man…this man that was just like her past lover…

Joseph cared about nothing but his fucking political uprising…just like V. Love fucked her over once before and it was happening all over again, what ever happened to the promise she made her self. _Never to fall in love EVER again. _It was wasted, just all bull shit…she lied to her self and fell back in to her old ways, and she wanted to believe her heart had decayed; she wanted to believe it was blacked by hate and unfairness. But it was not it was still beating with passion. She wanted to rip it out…

She stared at the gift for what seemed like hours to her….but it was only seconds.

She wanted to yell…_I hate you! I hate you and your fucking mask I hate hearing your voice….I hate the way you laugh I hate your fucking knifes….I hate the way you are nice to me I hate your Knightly Chivalry…I hate your Shadow Gallery I hate your fucking books…your movies…..I hate it all….I hate your name...I hate the way it seems you are breaking my heart…I hate you because I love you…_

Her mind screamed…with anger…she stood their, red in the face…she grabbed the gift, and held it in her dainty hands.

"Go ahead open it." V said, softly. She did she pulled off the neat wrappings and then she opened the top of the heavy box.

And a site met her eyes; two very pretty dainty silver hand guns.

"Since you said you liked helping me, I thought it would be fitting, so you can have something of your own." V said as if he were proud of his gifting.

Not diamonds, candies, roses, shoes or money…but guns but beautiful guns.

"They…are beautiful." Victoria said as she pulled one out and looked at it. It shined in her hands…

"I hope you forgive me for what I did last night." V said as he looked down at the ground.

Victoria looked up at V, her big brown eyes gazing at his mask…"Just never do that again." She said with a half smile.

"I'm glad you forgive me, well you get to put good use to your new gifts tonight." V said as he walked past her, he patted her shoulder.

"I get to use them, tonight!!" She said happily her eyes lit up and a Smile curled on to her face.

"Yes, we do."

"May I ask who will it be?" Victoria inquired.

"Lets just say three at once, so be on your best guard." V said.

Victoria smile got larger, it was evil she could not wait till she got to put this gun in someone's mouth and blow their brains out. The only thing she enjoyed more then killing was sex…and she had not had that since Joseph died, so killing was the only thing that came close. She wanted to believe she was doing it for "Justice." But really it was for her self, her own rage at the world, she got to release all of her anger and hate out on one person they got to feel her pain…she got to play God and to her that was the ultimate game.

She licked the length of the barrel of the gun, the cold silver cooling her tongue…her eyes rolled in the back of her head sadistically.

And for one moment V was slightly aroused by this….but he ignored what he felt, he walked in his room leavening Victoria to her thoughts.

She walked in to the kitchen and placed her guns on the table. She sat down and thought to her self.

_How do you woo and Idea? Some part of him must be human…with humanly needs…he must want pleasure…sometime…but how do I go about giving it to him? _

She thought and thought….long and hard…her head almost hurt from all of the thinking. She got up and flicked on the Tele. She plopped down on the black couch.

"Fucking Christmas music marathon…" She sighed; she wished there were windows so she could see the snow that was likely falling on this Christmas morning.

She looked at the marathon…all of the commercials had something to do with family. It made her a bit angry…she had never had a Christmas with her Mother and Father seeing as she did not know either of them. She had never gotten the chance to open presents with her parents….

This was the first Christmas in years she had spent with some one else…

"V" Victoria called out.

"Yes?" He said from his room.

"Can we…uh…spend Christmas together?" She said as she got up and walked towards his room.

"I'm sorry, Victoria but I…" He stopped short on his words, when she walked in to his room, she looked at him with her brown eyes.

"Well…I guess I can." V said as he walked towards her. Suddenly she asked.

"How many Christmases have you spent alone?" She said with sorrow for him.

"Too many."

"You don't have to be alone any more." She said her black hair falling on to her face….she smiled at him.

V felt his heart jolt…for he knew that he would be the one leaving her all alone after the 5th…he wished he could tell her, but once again he put it off.

Every day he worried about what would happen to her after the 5th.


	17. Winter's Bitter Cold

But V put his worries a side, went and to watch the Christmas Marathon. He sat next to her.

"This is really cheesy, don't ya think?" She asked as she pointed to the tele, she was trying to make small talk with him.

"I don't think so I actually enjoy hearing Christmas music if it is done right." V said, to his answer, Victoria blushed she felt a bit silly that he disagreed with her.

"Oh…" She said as she looked back at the Tele.

Awkward Silence.

Victoria's mind spun.

_Just fucking do something you fool...make a move you love him and maybe this time love is not going to leave you just act on it. Don't think about just do something….at least say something stop being your own Cock Block…please…just own it stop fucking around…come on just do something…._

_Stop being a pussy._

Victoria bit her lip and through in her dice… she leaned over and kissed V on the cheek of his mask.

"Mer….Merry…Merry Christmas." She said as she removed her lips from his mask.

V was shocked, he looked in her eyes…he could read every emotion in her eyes and in that one instance he knew that Victoria…she left her self open like the pages of a book.

She loved him and he knew it. For he did want to believe it…how could this beauty fall in love with a monster in cased in tattered skin…how could she love a man she truly had never seen, she had not even seen his eyes…how could she love him?

He looked at her. "Thank you." He spoke.

"Your welcome….hey V?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"If I could be an animal what would I be?" Victoria suddenly asked out of the blue.

"A kitten." He said simply.

"What why a kitten…I was thinking something badass likeeee….a….jaguar, no your like a jaguar because your all like rawr." She said as she made a cat claw with her hands and she made a big cat noise.

"Really?" V said if he was not behind his mask he would have been lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah silly…duh…it's a compliment…" Victoria said with a giggle. She twisted a strand of her hair on one of her fingers.

"Oh…" V said simply he had no clue of what to say to Victoria's childish words. They contained to watch the tele.

"How did you know I would like the guns?"

"When I watched you take out your revenge…I knew you truly wanted to help me, so I got something that I believed you would enjoy." V said as he turned his head to her.

"I'm I really that transparent?" She said in joking way. She turned her attention back to the Tele.

"So…wait, we are going to kill people on Christmas?" Victoria said. With her head cocked to the side.

"Yes."

"Well don't you think that's kind of…ya know?"

"No, they do not deserve to celebrate this Holy Day."

"Oh…I see…" Victoria said as she got up off the bed and she walked in to the kitchen.

"Uh…V, do you have anything to cook that is Holiday worthy?" She said tapping her fingers together.

"Sadly no." V said, he had no need for food that would be fit for a Holiday celebration because he never had the joy of having someone to share it with.

"Poo…" She said as she slipped her hands a round a bottle of red wine. She poured it in a wind glass, she looked over to V and made a gesture to him asking if she should get him a glass also. He shock his head, no Victoria put the bottle back before she did she looked at the date to see how aged it was. 1956 she nodded and said "Good, good that should get me drunk quick." She walked back over to V and sat next to him.

"Already drinking, it's only seven in the morning." V said to her.

"Awww man you know it." She said before she knocked down her wine.

Many Hours later

Victoria passed out on the couch…after five glasses later; V knew she would do this she always collapsed after to much to drink. She laid face down still slightly holding her glass. V walked over to her, already dressed for there night out he touched her on her shoulder gently.

"Victoria…Victoria." V said as he tried to awake her.

"Ummmm??? No….Christmas." She mumbled, the alcohols talking.

"Come on it's time to get up."

"Uh….fine." She said as she lifted up, she got off the couch and walked in to her room.

She was still a bit groggy, she changed her outfit she chose a burgundy red dress, she grabbed her coat. She glanced in the mirror; she looked "ok"

She walked out of her room, she walked past V and grabbed her new silver guns from were she had left them.

"You know I wish I could just hide these in my cleavage, ya know?" She said as she tried to find somewhere to put her guns, she settled on her pockets.

V said nothing to her.

"Ok let's go." She said as she walked over to V.

"Why do you have a cape?" She said as they walked out.

"I mean doesn't it get in the way, do you like ever get it caught on things?" She inquired.

"No, it's not in the way." V said

"Oh…man I so could not have one of them things; I would get cough in it and shit." She said with a smile. They went on there way.

As soon and Victoria walked out of the exit door. The cold hit her, beautiful snow fall. She looked at V he did not flinch at the winter's bitter cold.….


	18. The Unlucky Politician

They walked in the crunching snow, her shoes sank in as she walked. The cold ripping at her red cheeks, she looked up at V it was as if he did not feel the cold at all. His cape blew behind him.

"So uh…how long is this walk gonna be?" She suddenly asked, her feet were freezing in the snow.

"Oh it's not going to much longer." He said to her.

"Well that's good news." Victoria said.

She started to think to her self…

_I wonder how big his cock is._ She thought.

_I bet it's huge…god this man is fucking clueless…I want him so bad…FUCK! Ok that's it…when we get back to the gallery I'm going to do it…I'm going to have him…I swear to God…I want him so bad…_

"Victoria, we're here." V said as they stopped at a house, it was pretty large obviously someone with money lived here.

"Who lives here?" Victoria asked.

"A politician who's fate unlucky is linked with mine." V said as he walked around to the back of the house.

"Are you sure he's alone in there? What if he is with someone?" She asked as they stood at the back door.

"Don't worry, I have been watching him for sometime believe me he's alone." V said, as he picked the lock. "Shhhhh." V said as she looked back at Victoria, before he walked in the house.

The both entered quietly.

The house was dark…and cold, odd silence, then suddenly, something swing at Victoria.

Out the corner of her eye Victoria saw what looked like a metal pipe, she ducked just in time. She had no time to wait for help from V, she pulled out one of her silver guns and swing it.

**BAM**

The butt of her gun hit something, "Fuck!" a crackly male voice yelled. Victoria could barely see, but she made out a face in the darkness. She pined the person down and aimed her gun at the person's head.

V turned on the light and seen Victoria straddling an older man on the living room floor, with her gun pointed at his bald head.

"Is this your man?" Victoria said as she looked at V.

"Good job, but it seems he has been expecting me."

The man lifted his hand in an ill attempt to pull Victoria's gun out of her hand, but he failed.

"You fucking move again I blow your brains all over your fucking walls." Victoria said as she shoved the barrel of the gun in the man's mouth, Victoria let out a giggle.

"Victoria…" V said as he put his hand on her shoulder "Let me handle this one." He said.

She nodded and got off the man, and pulled her gun out the man's mouth.

V grabbed the man, V pulled out a vile.

"FUCK YOU!! The man yelled, as he tried to get away from V, he spit a V's mask.

"You're a fucking monster! Why didn't you die that night?!" The man yelled again.

"Oh you know all to well…why I did not die." V said he grabbed the mans neck chocking him. V lifted the Vile and dumped it in the man's mouth.

Victoria watched as V killed the man…he chocked…and coughed then he hacked up his in sides and died.

_V pulled out a Scarlet Carson and placed it on the man's chest._

"Come Victoria our work here is done." V said as they left.

They got back to the warm gallery...Victoria was unhitching a plan in her mind, she felt it was time…

time…to finally seduce the terrorist V.


	19. Truth

Victoria walked to the kitchen, she placed her coat on the back of one of the chairs, and she advanced to the stove and pulled out a tea kettle filled it with water and placed it on the stove.

She could hear V's boots on the stone ground as he walked, he went from his bed room to the bath room and finely to the kitchen, Victoria noticed he was not wearing his gloves his burned hands did not bother her in the least bit. He brushed past Victoria as he walked in to the small kitchen he grabbed his flower apron and put it on. Victoria chuckled to her self she hated that apron…but it was adorable on V.

"Food?" Victoria said as she sat down in the chair and waited for her water to boil.

"Yes, what would you like?" V said as he pulled out some pots and pans.

"I'm not hungry, but….I would like some alcohol." Victoria said as she got up and grabbed an open bottle of wine.

"You're already making tea." V said

"I can down a glass and then drink the tea." Victoria said with a smile as she poured her wine.

"You can sure polish off a bottle, cant you." V said in joking terms.

"God, Jos…." Victoria slipped up in her words her face blushed, for she had almost called V, Joseph. V pretend not to hear, but he was full aware of her Freudian slip.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing…" She said right before she knocked back her wine, she decided she did not want any tea she much rather would have alcohol she turned off the stove eye.

V pondered _is she replacing Joseph for me? She must care for me a good heap if she is to mix my name and the name of her lost love up. Or is that she does not truly love me for me but she loves me for who I remind her of…to act on such an impulse could be naïve._

V thought to him self he did not know if Victoria's love was true, he felt it was better to not act on it for that very reason; if he was just "Joseph" in her eyes her love would be untrue. But what if she really did love V for him self would her feeling go forever unnoticed?

"What happened to you?" Victoria said seriously her dark brown eyes demanding. V knew it was time to explain him self to her V sighed and he started to speak.

"I don't remember anything before it, my parents, brothers or sisters, even the name I was given at birth I remember none of it. I was placed at Larkhill Resettlement Camp I don't remember what for…I was put in cell five, I was part of a group of subjects who where forced to have horrific biological weapon experiments tested on us. Dr. Delia Surridge was in charge of it, experimented on us like lab rats. Lewis Prothero is the camp's commander and Father Lilliman was there for "support". All of the subjects died from the injections all but me. Well on November the 5th there was an explosion…and fire. I told my self I would have my revenge and fix this country." V said he looked at Victoria her brown eyes over flowing with tears she cried hard,

"Holy God…..V….I'm so…so…sorry….I'm sorry I asked…" Victoria said in between sobs, he cried for him. It was the first time **anyone **ever apologized for what happed or ever cried for him.

Victoria stood up and hugged V. She held him tight.

"I had no clue…." She said her face red from crying, "It is alright…how you could have known, right?" V said to her, she looked up at him her eyes red from crying she released him.

"I'm glad I know." Victoria said as she whipped her tears.

There was an odd silence.

"Well don't let my tragedy ruin your day." V said as he handed her the bottle of wine she was drinking.

Victoria smiled and took it out of his hands, she knew he was trying you change the subject but she went along with it, she took her wine and went in to the living room.

The air was a bit tense, but they both tried to ignore it.

V did not want Victoria to worry about him.

Only 2 hours later Victoria was piss drunk, she sat on the couch holding her bottle. She tried to get up and get her purse because she wanted a cigarette; she stood up and walked awkwardly to her room…she almost fell a few times. V noticed her lack of mobile skills

"Victoria, would you like some assistance?" He said as he got off the couch and went to help her.

"I wanna a cig, I wanna fucking cig." Victoria said stupidly

"Yes I know." V said as he helped her to her room.

When they got in Victoria fell to the bed, buy this time she had forgot why she even came to her room.

"Hey…come here." She said to V as she sat on her bed.

V sat next to her.

"V…I…really want you." She said in a sloppy voice, as she leaned closer to V.

"Victoria, I think you need to rest." V said to her.

"No…." Victoria slurred as she leaned in to kiss the lips of his mask, unfortunately she was so drunk she missed mask completely and landed on his shoulder.

"Victoria, you need to sleep."

"Noooooo…" She said in her groggy drunk tone, she slowly slipped down from his shoulder and placed her head on his lap.

"Hummm…I'm really close to your…he he he he…uummmm…" Victoria said stupidly as she slipped in to drunken sleep.

V let out an annoyed sigh…


	20. Becoming Eden

**Posted at 12:18am might have typos. **

Victoria sniffed and smelt her favorite smell, she let a groan she yawned and stretched…she opened her eyes and seen black. "Wha?" She looked up and noticed she was lying on V's chest.

"Did something happen?" Victoria said. "Psssh…if only I wish something would have." She said as she got up and looked at V, it seemed as if he was asleep Victoria's drunken attics must have worn V out. Victoria felt mischievous "If I really wanted to I could tale advantage of you right know." Victoria whispered to him. In some ways she hoped that he had heard her, she wanted him to know the aching want she had for him. She laid her head on his chest, as she smelt his cologne she was in ecstasy. She wanted him so bad her body craved sexually attention from him from his hands all over her body…she wanted him inside her just the thought of it made her weak.

"God, its like your playing some sort of cruel game with me." She wisped quietly. She got up off the bed and walked to the door, she turned and looked a back at him he was not moving at all is breathing steady. She left the room, she shut the door behind her, she looked at the grand father clock it was 5:37 am. Early for Victoria who most days slept till about noon. She walked in to the kitchen and made some tea.

Back in her room, V looked laid there he finely got up. He was awake got what Victoria said; he heard her uncensored confession about her lust for him. V sat up at the end of the bed. He thought about what she said her want for him, it sent shivers down his spine. He did not really know what to do, it was true Victoria was lacking attention being cut off from the out side world only having the company of a ghost, a man that would never attempt to give he want she wants.

V mind was racked did not know what to do, even if he was to acting on this charming new development he would not know how to do it…he had read books on lust, love and seduction but he only had his book knowledge he had no experience. Yes he knew the anatomy of a woman but it all started with the mind how is he meant to go about this?

Suddenly the door opened, and stood Victoria standing in the door covered only by a towel she looked at him, her body language was seductive.

"Oh you're a wake, sorry did I wake you?" She said as she walked in to the room over to a chair that had some cloths draped over the back.

"No I was already awake." V said as he stood up, Victoria's facial expression turned from calm to worry. He knew she was wondering if he heard her confession, she quickly changed the subject.

"I'm sorry I feel asleep….on you…" She said as she grabbed her cloths.

"No its quite alright." V said.

"I'm gonna go shower…" She said as she walked quickly out of the room. Victoria got in the shower the hot water hit her face the bath room steamed up the water rolled down her naked body. She closed her eyes and thought about him…just him…his gloved hands all over her the way they squeak on her skin.

Her hands slipped in between her legs, she bit her lip. "Ummm…" she skin tingled

She thought about how strong he was, him grabbing her and him being forceful.

"Uhhhhhh." Her whole body flushed…"Ohhhhh my god….ahhhh V" She said as she came.

Out side V heard every word every moan he heard her say his name as she came, he was not trying ho listen he just over heard. He sat on the couch thinking, pondering trying to come up with logic.

Victoria emerged from the bath room as she opened the door se released steam she walked out dressed in a fitted red dress her hair still damp, she skin was flush. She looked at V and walked over to him, she smelt fresh like rain. She sat next to him her brown eyes studying him slightly.

It was an odd moment, V truly believed that Victoria was strategically planning all of this her getting drunk last night, passing out on him, telling him her wants and even her moaning in the shower to V she planed it all.

"Th' expense of spirit in a waste of shame Is lust in action, and till action, lust Is perjured, murd'rous, bloody, full of blame, Savage, extreme, rude, cruel, not to trust, Enjoyed no sooner but despisèd straight, Past reason hunted, and no sooner had, Past reason hated as a swallowed bait On purpose laid to make the taker mad; Mad in pursuit, and in possession so, Had, having, and in quest to have, extreme; A bliss in proof, and proved, a very woe; Before, a joy proposed; behind, a dream. All this the world well knows, yet none knows well To shun the heaven that leads men to this hell." V suddenly said to Victoria, she looked at him blankly.

"Wha?"

"Shakespeare's sonnet 129" V said to her, it seemed like his way of telling him self not to give in to her temptation, temptation and enemy he had never faced.

"Oh…" She said, she reached and grabbed the remote, she flick on the tele. Victoria loved to watch the Tele to her it seemed more human then V.

She sighed…

She was lonely, even though she sat just inches from the man she loved. They sat next to each other both of them thinking about the other, you could cut the tension with a knife. "Goin out to night?" Victoria asked she did not take her eyes off the tele.

"No, but I have work to do." V said as he got up from the couch, and went in to his room, then to his bathroom.

"Is it so hard to work on me?" Victoria mumbled…she sat alone on the couch


	21. My Torture

Victoria hand not seen V all day she heard him walking about but she did not bother to see what he was up to, she knew he was down stairs in his "lab." More then likely making more poisons. She was board with watching trash T.V mindless dribble the shit they put in our heads, Over and over day in and day in and day out. She got off the couch, she looked to damn good to go to waste, she turned the tele off. She walked in to her room, and checked her self over in the mirror, she fluffed up her hair. She winked at her self. "Show time" She said as she walked out.

The Shadow Gallery was silent, for a few seconds, and then Victoria could hear the sounds of V's boots as he walked up the stairs. Victoria waited just for the right moment the right moment to start her plan, Victoria walked to the jukebox she scanned the buttons with her fingers trying to find a song that would be good to set the mood. She heard the door the basement open, V stepped out; he looked at her and said nothing. Her fingers found the right song….My Torture by Esthero the smooth jazzy song echoed beautify in the gallery…. "V." Victoria said as she leaned temptingly on the jukebox

_**Set myself on fire, anything to turn your head**_

_**I won't deny this, I'm burning from the things you said**_

_**Now you got me running around and all that I have found is I can't afford him**_

_**All I got is spare change cause he was my fortune**_

_**My torture**_

V looked at her, "Yes?" V replied to her voice. Victoria walked towards him, her lips shined in the light, she looked up at him from under her heavy eye lashes.

_**Had myself a lover, I liked him cause of all of the books that he read**_

_**And he was like no other boy that I had ever met before**_

_**And I loved all the things that he said**_

_**I wanted to heal him, I did not plan on staying as long**_

_**I didn't think I would need him so how did he become**_

_**My torture**_

Her red dress hugged ever curve of her body, V thought to him self, as she walked towards him with sensualitythe only thing he could think was Shakespeare's sonnet 130 being repeated in his head over and over again.

_**My, my, my**_

_**My torture, it's always the sweetest thing**_

_**Where do I go? What do I do with this heart?**_

_**My torture, my torture**_

Victoria was close to him…she looked in to the black pits of his mask, as if she were searching for something, a hint that some kind of love was there.

"Victoria, what is this…" V's stopped his words.

_**want you to comfort me**_

_**I want you to stop disturbing my sleep**_

_**I really thought you were my king**_

_**I thought you were my king**_

_**I want it to stop hurting so bad**_

_**So bad, so so bad...**_

He thought about the lyrics…and it was eerily close to what was happening, "Do I really have to explain my self? If I do you must be a blind fool, even a child could see what I feel for you. But you could not because you think in strategies and logic. You walk around like a shadow I can never feel, a shadow I can never touch or ever know." Victoria said as she took V by the hand and placed it on her waist. "Please tell me you feel something, anything at all." Victoria said as placed her other hand on her waist. "Please tell me you still have a heart…." Victoria said as she kissed the lips of his mask.

He's hands tightened.

"I want you…every day I felt the same want day in day out…it got stronger every time I thought about it." Victoria said…as she felt ecstasy.


	22. Don’t tease me

V tried to speak, but Victoria shhhed him, "Don't." She said as she slipped away from his hand she walked in to his room, knowing he would fallow.

V sat at then end of the bed, his head was spinning crazily…finely he spoke up.

"You don't understand, Victoria-"Once more he was cut off but this time it was by Victoria climbing on top of him.

All of the books he had read, all of the movies and music could not have prepared him for this. Temptation is something he had never fought in his life…and it was winning she forced him to lay down…as she straddled him.

"Victoria this is insane, please stop."

"I love you."

"It is not me you love; it is the image I portray." V said to her.

"Don't tell me who I love, don't tell me what my heart feels." Victoria said truthfully.

"I know what it is, your scared to care for another person, you fear love and being loved."

She said.

V did not replay; Victoria took advantage of the silence to unzip her dress. The fabric fell off of her.

V still said nothing.

She pulled the dress over her head and off, her bra was black with red lace…her black panties. It was like some one ripped V's words away from him, he could not believe what was happening. Victoria sighed, "I'm I not beautiful enough for you?" She asked noticing that V was not showing any signs of arousal. Victoria rubbed her self on to him; he made no sound at all. However, he did react to her, hip movements…In one way.

"Please Victoria don't do this." He finely said.

"No you need this as much as I do." She said as she started undoing her bra…

V did nothing.

Her bra slipped off, showing her humble breast the tips of her hair draped them. He could clearly see all of her self-inflicted scars, two small straight lines made by razor blades on her left breast. He looked down at her arm and looked at the carvings of _Joshua's _name in her arm…V grabbed her by the arm and ran his hands over her cuts. Victoria's hands wondered down to V's crotch. V did not flinch or make any noise; he was hard Victoria ran her hand up and down his shaft. She looked at him mischievously and licked her lips. Her hands, unbuttoning his pants, she unzipped them. She felt his cock other hands she grabbed it tightly she rubbed up and down.

He did nothing; he showed no sign of enjoying it or disliking it.

Victoria scooted down, her lips where now level with his cock…she looked at it was a pretty good size Victoria slightly blushed at the site of it. She opened her mouth ready to take it in. but V's voice stopped her.

"Don't degrade your self." He said

"What?" Victoria stopped before she could touch her lips to it.

"Don't put _that _in your mouth." V said.

"Oh…ok… Victoria said slightly confused Victoria thought it was because it was burnet a bit.

Victoria slowly sat up, she was in a rut…she had no clue of what to do now _do I just go for the kill or what?_

"Is this truly what you want?" V asked, Victoria's face blushed she got off of him and sat next to him…she tried to look at his mask instead of his exposed cock.

"Yes…" She said quickly her brown eyes shifted. "I truly…truly want you." She said as she lay down on her back as she opened her legs. Now there were only her panties that separated him and her. With out words V got on top of her he leaned over, now at eye level with her, she could feel his gloved hands tickle her thigh, as they worked their way up. His hands stroking her before he placed his hands in her panties his index finger rubbed her clitoris. Even through V's gloves he could feel how warm and wet she was.

He watched her facial expressions, she had her eyes closed, and she bit her lip. Her body was flush.

"Don't tease me…" She said as she looked in to the black bits of his mask.

V pulled his fingers out of her, his gloves wet…Victoria started to pull her panties off slowly all the while staring at his mask she finely pulled both her legs through.

V paused…

"V please…do it…" She said with a whisper.

V leaned up and grabbed his cock, Victoria opened her legs a bit wider, and Victoria closed her eyes she felt V's cock slid in to her. She let out a small choke as soon as he pushed the entire way in side her…he pushed in and pulled out over and over.

"Ummmmm…." She moaned she heard V's breath increase as he pleasured her.

Victoria grabbed the sheets, it was hot, and she was sweating. Ever time he pushed inside her it was just pure pleasure. It went on and on…

Then V, grunted from behind his mask…

He pulled out quickly before he came; it was over…Victoria plopped her head down on the pillow.

"I'm going to go and clean my self up." V said as left her to her thoughts. Victoria knew what he meant by that he was more then likely going to finish the job seeing as he pulled out.

She lay there, with a faint smile.


End file.
